Black Devotion
by Violet Goddess
Summary: Kaoru will trade herself to save Yahiko from the dark Battousai. rated for sexual situation and violence. R&R Semi-OOC
1. Chapter 1

hello dear reader, ready to brave my first kenshin fanfic? good so am i. i like my male leads to be a bit dark and definitely possessive so if that's not your cup of tea hit back now. i usually write sailor moon fics but i'm doing this one on request. this fic should get pretty steamy and i like them semi-dark and agnsty so watch out. enjoy and remember i love reviews..... i only write if people are reading.  
  
  
Black Devotion  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The day was cloudy, the sky a solid slab of slate gray that threatened to pour rain down at any minute. The humidity that was swimming through the late summer air only made the smell of rotting flesh that much more pungent. Flies came swarmed above the battlefield, looking for the choicest kills to feed on. Making his way through the carnage with no more than a disgruntled curse at the loss of time weaving through all the dead was costing him, Battousai trudged onward. He had no pity for those that didn't have the skill to survive in battle and so felt no remorse when he kicked a hapless body out of his way.  
  
It wasn't until he climbed over a low rise that he saw them. Three men were barring down on what looked like a small boy who was running towards Battousai as if the demons of hell were riding hard on his heels, which perhaps they were by the rough look to his pursuers. His curiosity piqued, Battousi watched the boy who seemed no more than ten or eleven scrambled across the muddy earth. He looked dirty and haggard, his face covered in blood and grim as he searched wildly about for escape from the two bullnecked pursuers.  
  
Yahiko's breath was coming in broken gasps as he pushed himself ever faster, the two soldiers only a few steps behind him as he raced across the silent field, jumping bodies with graceless urgency. He knew he shouldn't have tried to loot the bodies laying so abundantly around him but it wouldn't harm anyone and the money he would have received selling the gear would have helped quite a bit. He was so intent on escape that it was only at the last moment that he looked up and saw the him. Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks and could only stare at the scene before him. With brilliant red hair that could only be described as billowing and amber eyes that seemed to stare straight through you he was a awe inspiring sight. Yahiko hadn't thought of the folly of simply standing there as if awaiting his captors until he felt a stinging grip latch onto his arm and hard ground as he was slammed into it.  
  
Battousai didn't outwardly react to the boy now laying at his feet. Granted it wasn't something he was likely to see everyday but after all the things he'd seen over the years it was going to take a fair bit more to surprise him. He'd witnessed similar scenes countless time the boy was probably some thief and deserved whatever was dealt him and with that Battousai brushed the incident from his mind and made to walk around the group. A flicker of annoyance passed through at the calloused hand suddenly gripping his arm, stopping his departure.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Battousai turned slowly more irritated at the man's steel grip than worried by it. He was brawny true with bulging muscles and a height that let him tower above most other men but Battousai felt no twinge of fear. Brawn was enough for some but in battle it was as often a hindrance as an advantage. He only stared down at the hand grasping him until the soldier haltingly removed it.  
  
"I travel to my lord." The words were cold and clipped as he pointedly eyed the two men and the young boy still pinned mercilessly to the earth. "And you? What do you here?"  
  
"We were after him." He nodded towards the squirming boy behind him in an absentminded fashion. "Caught him scavenging the bodies of some of our men." That declaration caught his attention full force. True stealing from a soldier or his camp was frowned upon and punished harshly, but to steal from the dead was sacrilege. It was a rare man who dared the punishment dealt from both gods and man. These two would kill the boy for the insult to their comrades.  
  
"I assume you will take him back to your camp before you execute him?" The stranger's voice held no inflection, no tone of sympathy or compassion as he so casually spoke of Yahiko's death. Though he had known what might happen to him if he was caught Yahiko had pushed aside the grim thoughts and foreboding in hopes of what he might gain. Those fallen men had died with full battle gear on and if he had been able to take even one shield, one sword and sell it the money would have been enough to help Kaoru stave off hunger for just a little longer.   
  
She had been taking care of him for over a year now, since their father death in a duel to defend their family honor of all things. Though he had killed the challenger he himself had succumbed to wounds only a few weeks later. Watching his once proud father shrivel away, to become a ghost of the proud man Yahiko had always known had been one of the hardiest things he had even done. He remembered taking his father's frail hand, his skin papery thin and listening as he told him to keep their family together and to protect Kaoru.   
  
Kaoru at 19 had become the head of Kamiya family until Yahiko reached at least young adulthood. She had refused to sell their father's dojo after his death, it had been the one thing he had truly loved, the one thing that kept him going after their mother passed away in giving Yahiko life. But a girl of only nineteen was hard pressed to continue off her father's work, no matter how skilled she was in the art of the sword. Now as their money dwindled and work remained scarce Kaoru had only two choices, sell the dojo or marry and hope her husband would allow her to keep the ancient building. Neither truly appealed to her and Yahiko was loath to make her choose, to watch her spirit slowly die day by day.  
  
"Well?" Yahiko was snapped back to the present at the impatient voice of the mysterious stranger. With the big brute of a man still laying practically on top of him, his movement was limited and Yahiko sighed in irritation as he tried in vain to move enough to see the two men as they moved, seeming to stalk each other.   
  
"No. We're not going to wait that long, it's a half day's ride to camp and it will only slow us down to have some thief dragging in our wake." Battousai frowned at the man's words.  
  
"Surely your lord will want to judge him. Punish him before others to carry the extent of his warning." Battousai knew that it was customary for soldiers to take an offender of such a crime to their lord so the consequences of that man's deed was known far and wide. Eyeing him speculatively Battousai noted the almost sheepish look that crossed his face.  
  
"He stole from both sides. We don't want to risk Hoshi's men killing him before we do."  
  
"Hoshi's men? He was sacking the bodies of Lord Hoshi's men?" Battousai's eyes narrowed on the boy then, taking in his shaggy black hair and unkept clothing. This boy had insulted his lord through pillaging of his soldiers, men who had pledged their lives to him. It was something Battousai could not over look.  
  
"I will take the boy." Ice flowed through the air as Battousai moved towards the pair lying so haphazardly on the ground.   
  
"I don't think so." Again a large hand reached out to stop him but before flesh connected with flesh Battousai had drawn his sword and held it skillfully at the man's throat.   
  
"I will take the boy. He has insult my lord and will answer for it. You can stand aside or you can fall beside those that lay here, it matters little but he will come with me." Watching the fear that stole across the smoky blue eyes that peered at him from the glinting end of his sword did not sway him. He felt no anger or pity for this man, he was merely an obstacle in Battousai's way, an obstacle that would be removed if need be. He watched his opponent eye him, weighing his chance for success against the cold glint of steel at his neck. He wisely stepped aside.  
  
"Get off him." He called back to the one holding the boy down. "He's mine now." The words rang ominously in the still morning air.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru stared at the setting sun as she had everyday for the past two weeks. She looked always to the west, where Yahiko had traveled to two weeks ago, in search of aid from a distant cousin. She had not wanted to let him go but he was their last hope and Kaoru dare not leave the dojo empty. Too many had expressed interest in the building, too many had asked for her hand simply to gain her father's land. She didn't doubt she would come back to find the place sacked and her belongings stolen and so she had let her young brother of only thirteen tread out alone in search of aid.   
  
Always she looked to the west as she did now, in hopes that she would see his figure appear out of the fading light but for the past fourteen days he had not and Kaoru felt little hope that this day would be any different from the rest. Turning silently back towards her home she began to climb the steps refusing to turn back and look one last time for she knew she would stand until the very last glimpse of sunlight slipped below the horizon.   
  
"Kaoru!" The voice was thin and weary but still it carried strongly on the warm breeze and she closed her eyes against the tears that welled up. Spinning around she scanned the horizon for his loved figure, staring at every rising shadow and shifting branch. There! Waving frantically Yahiko was running towards her, the meadow he crossed was filled with tall grass that seemed to swallow him up as it swayed softly.   
  
"Yahiko!" Throwing down the basket of wash that she had held tightly against her body she ran towards her brother, her eyes tracking the small black head as it raced towards her. And then he was in her arms, his small body squeezed tightly against her and nothing had ever felt so sweet.   
  
"I'm back Kaoru, I'm back." His voice was tearful though she could tell he was trying to hold it back. Yahiko, always trying to be strong like their father but in truth he was still just a boy. It was then he seemed to realize that he was clinging to her and it was not at all something a warrior should do and pulled back with a guilty expression on his face.   
  
Whipping the tears away with the back of his hand Yahiko regarded his sister with solemn eyes. He saw the worry etched across her face, the confusion that he wasn't smiling and cheerful to be home. She understood his wary stance when she saw the dark figure that stood several feet behind him, nearly obscured by the grasses that flowed around him. Half his face was cast in shadow but slashing amber eyes stared directly at her, gleaming in the near darkness of twilight. His body stood relaxed but Kaoru could feel the slightly tension running through him, the feeling that he was ready for anything. Pulling her brother behind her protectively Kaoru eyed the stranger warily.  
  
"Who are you?" She was surprised her voice came out so steady, happy only a little of the fear laced it.  
  
"He saved me." Yahiko's voice was quiet, barely reaching her ears but it eased some of the worry from her.  
  
"Then I thank you." Kaoru told the man as she bowed out of respect for the man that had saved her brother.  
  
"Don't thank me yet." His voice was toneless, his body never moving. It created an eerie sight with the night approaching and this warrior standing before her, his expression inscrutable and his swords lying so casually against his side. He looked invincible standing there, so untouchable and Kaoru felt a shiver of foreboding snake through her.  
  
"Why would I not thank you for saving my brother?" The laws of hospitality said that she must extend her roof to him, her home and her protection though she doubted highly he would need the last.  
  
"Because he's taking me to his lord Kaoru." Yahiko's declaration stunned her into silence. He was taking Yahiko to his lord? Why? She doubted highly that he would trouble himself with traveling with a child for any light reason. Her hold on her brother tightened as her mind ran the gamut of reasons he would be called before any lord, let alone one who could hold the fealty of a man like this one, and none were good.  
  
"Your lord?" She asked him, confusion and anxiety spreading through her.  
  
"Lord Hoshi." Battusoai ignored her indrawn breath. It was a common reaction. Lord Hoshi was a man to be feared, his actions were methodical and merciless. That this slip of a girl was afraid of him was nothing surprising, and she was a mere girl. Wrapped in a dark green kimono, her dark black hair pulled back with a simple blue ribbon she looked like the epitome of a farmer's daughter, simple and innocent. Those were two things Battousi had never truly understood, two things that he had never experienced.   
  
"Why are you taking him?" Her lips trembled as she spoke, Battousi found his eyes drawn to them. They were a delicate coral, no rouge to darken them, no thought to seduction or temptation. It had been a long time since he had come across a woman who's every thought, every action was not bent on capturing a man or his purse. True he took those women without conscience or regret but he never felt like they were women, real women. They were things, creatures to be used and forgotten, but this girl before him was different. It intrigued him in a way.  
  
  
"He was pillaging the dead bodies of my lord's men." Yahiko grimaced at the sound of shock that came from Kaoru. She kept with the old ways, the ways of their father, that said that what he had done was one of the worst crimes a person could imagine.  
  
"What will your lord's punishment be?" Kaoru knew the answer, it was always death. It was one of the few things that every ruler agreed on.  
  
"Do not ask question that you know the answers to, it wastes my time." Battousi stifled his annoyance at the girl, he wanted to be gone from this place by the time the moon was at it's zenith and this was taking far too long.  
  
"Then why did you bring him home? Surely you know I wont just let you leave with him." She pushed her brother farther behind her back, it was a fruitless effort but he saw no reason to tell her so.  
  
"Surely you don't think you can stop me?" He mocked her; she knew that in truth she was powerless stop him but she would try until her last breath if she had to. "I brought him here because it is on my way to the north. He told me you could resupply us and I saw no reason to deny him when it benefitted me."  
  
Kaoru could feel Yahiko start to shake and she knew she could not let this man take her brother. And then she realized the decision had been made from the moment she had seen her brother racing towards her. Stepping boldly forward, Kaoru stared into those sleek amber eyes and prayed for courage.  
  
"I'll take his place." She saw those cold eyes widen slightly at her declaration and then narrow to slits.  
  
"I think not." The words were menacing, ice flowing through the still evening air. Kaoru felt her resolve weaken but as she thought of her brother her spine straightened and she faced her challenge head on.  
  
"I'm just claiming my right as head of this household. I can trade places with any of my family, assume their crime and their punishment."   
  
Damn she was right! It galled him to admit she did have that right if what the boy had told him was true. The little brat hadn't shut up since Battousai had found him two days ago. He knew the kid's entire life story from the death of his father to his near awe of his sister. He'd felt a twinge of pity and even sympathy for the boy; he'd lost both his parents at a young age too, though to disease and not the sword. But though he'd felt a bit of emotion where the kid was concerned he'd pushed it aside. Emotion was something a warrior didn't need, it only hampered him on the battlefield.   
  
So now he stood before a mere slip of a girl who was boldly offering to trade places with her brother, take a sentence she knew could mean her death. Damn, but he wished he'd just passed over this place, the small inconspicious village that was now causing him a world of problems. He would have if he'd had even an inkling that she would pull this. He knew of the custom of course but it was rarely used and never by women. But she was right, she was head of the family since they had no one else even though she was a woman. He could not deny her request without dishonoring her ancestors and his and bringing shame upon himself. He had ceased to care about many things in his life, he'd left honesty and love behind and at times even honor but for some reason standing here in a field of sweet grass, the wind cooling his heated skin and the sky a burst of brilliant colors he couldn't deny this woman.  
  
"You realize the gravity of your actions?" His expression betrayed nothing, his voice was toneless as it swept around her. Oh she knew what this could mean, she knew what his acceptance of her demand could mean.  
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko's thin voice, shaking with tears caused her chest to tighten.   
  
"Yes. I understand." Annoyance flashed across his face briefly, annoyance and something that looked oddly like admiration and then the mask fell expertly back into place.  
  
"We leave in two hours." With that he turned and walked back through the meadow, his hair looking like flames leaping down his back and his swords caught the fading light with every step. Turning she caught Yahiko as he jumped into her arms, confusion and fear putting the boy into a near panic. Tears spilled silently down her cheeks as she hugged the small body to her.  
  
"Oh and Kaoru," her head snapped up at the sound of her name, the timbre of his voice causing a shiver to slide down her spine. Where had he learned it? Had Yahiko told him? "Don't try to run. I'll only track you down. You're mine now and I keep what's mine."   
  
His? What in the world did he mean? Kaoru suddenly felt uncertain about her decision. Just what exactly had she done?   
  
* * *  
Review my darlings....tell me what you think.   
  
Author's notes....all kenshin help was from kelly-dono...check you out. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

lookie lookie i got chapter 2 out in only a week. any of you who know my usual timeline for updating are probably shocked. well i have someone at home who is on my butt to finish each chapter so i should actually finish this one on a pretty good timeline. well enjoy people and look a lemoniness here. yes there will be some citrusness here for all you folk who have been asking me. enjoy my lovely readers and leave a few comments in the box. :)  
  
email: bright_eyes_844@yahoo.com (i try to answer every email and i usually put those who email me on a mailing update list.)  
  
Black Devotion  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The night was dark, the moon, finicky at this late hour, was hiding behind clouds that seemed to roil in anxiety. It was a night no sane traveler would be out and yet he trudged on, ignoring the shifting shadows and the hungry eyes that stared after him as he walked down that long, lonely road. Every muscle in Kaoru's body was screaming, protesting at the unrelenting pace set by the man she had learned was the Battousai. He had watched her reaction carefully when he had told her his name, though wether he was looking for recognition or fear or perhaps both she couldn't say. It had been nearly two days since he had so casually walked up to her home and told her he was taking her brother to his death and they had not stopped once, the days melding together in endless walking beneath the pale sky of late summer.  
  
But though her legs felt weak and her stomach was knotted together from hunger, she was a Kamyia and she would fall by the wayside of this god forsaken road before she complained or asked for mercy from the bastard pushing her. Had she thought him handsome in the beginning? Had she ever thought that hatched scar across his face made him look daring? More the fool she, for he was nothing more than a heartless bastard. She knew he was pushing her harder than he had pushed Yahiko and she knew he was doing on purpose, he wanted her to quit, to break her. It would give him the edge in this game, but she would be damned if she would let him beat her. Glaring once more at the back walking without a hint of fatigue in front of her, Kaoru readjusted her bag and continued on.  
  
Battousai listened to the night sounds that swam around him. It was well past midnight, well past the time he should have stopped. He had been running them for two days straight now and she had yet to ask for mercy. In a way he admired her determination, few men could have withstood the grueling pace he was setting and yet this girl had uttered not a word in protest.  
  
A quick glance over his shoulder showed her lithe figure bent from the pack she had insisted on taking with her. Though he couldn't see her face he well knew the gaunt features he would see, the pale skin stretched taut in exhaustion from the miles they had crossed. An annoying sense of chivalry was nagging him to concede to the girl, to pull that bag from her shoulders and let her rest. It was a persistent thought that had plagued him since the beginning and yet he ignored it, she must bow to him, know she was under his control.   
  
A small, shrill scream had his swords out before he had even registered the movement and he was running towards his reluctant prisoner. She lay on her side, her hair in disarray and her kimono askew. It was an amusing sight to see her fruitless search for the loose sandal that had tripped her and then summarily disappeared into the shadows surrounding her. Angry mumbles came from her slumped form as she reached underneath a small bush in hopes of locating her wayward shoe.   
  
"Stupid thing, knew I should have thrown it out. Hope the damn thing gets eaten." Battousai couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips at her muttered curses.  
  
"Need some help?" Kaoru jumped at the question whispered next to her ear. His breath feathered across her skin and she blushed at the sudden intimacy. Jerking back she nearly fell into a sea of branches and leaves only to find two strong arms holding her steady as they held her tight against a hard chest.  
  
Battousai was slightly surprised to find how small she was. She looked so sturdy, so strong as she faced him day after day and yet he could span the slender arc of her neck with a single hand. It was a sobering thought for he now realized that no matter how indestructible she acted she was still just a woman, frail and weak. But though this revelation made him realize the ass he had been in trying to break her like he would any arrogant soldier it also drove home the fact that she was indeed a woman, a beautiful woman actually. Of all the people he'd conquered, whether by sword or seduction, he'd always seen through their superficial facades. Past the vacant smiles and meaningless boasts of honor to their treacherous and greedy selves. This girl who wrapped herself in courage and lay herself open and vulnerable, gods how she stood in stark contrast to him.  
  
His nature was dark and distrustful, to doubt every word spoken to him and every promise made. It had kept him alive through every hardship and trial that had assaulted him. Through assassins and war, through travels that took him to every part of Japan. He was a hard man, it was something he had accepted long ago but now as he stood holding Kaoru he felt at odds with himself for one of the first times. She was offering him something unknowingly, something that tore at his control....acceptance. Because though he saw fear in her eyes when she looked at him, never had she cowered away from him or wavered under his steel grip. She may fear him but she didn't fear his actions towards her.   
  
She hadn't flinched when he reached out to her, didn't tremble now as he held her in his arms. Her hair tumbled down her back, brushing his arm like raw silk. He dove his hand into that mass of midnight tresses, twisting it around his fist to draw her head back. Her neck, so slender and perfect, arched back as her eyes meet his. She didn't draw back at the heat he knew was in his expression, or maybe she didn't know what it meant, didn't know the sign of desire when they were there for all to see.  
  
He wondered how innocent she was. Had others taken her to bed? She was 19 years old, well past the age most girls married and yet there she stood with no husband at her side and faced him. But though no village boy had married her didn't mean no boy had taken her. His grip tightened at the thought, fury welling up at the thought of her in another's bed. Maybe it was the fact that in his mind she epitomized the simple life, the pure virginal girl who didn't lie or cheat. But in truth it was likely she had been in others beds and so why hold himself back?   
  
A grim smile spread across his face as he pulled her closer, his eyes seemed molten gold as they roamed her face only to come back again and again to her lips. Kaoru didn't know what had changed but suddenly the air seemed almost charged as Battousai's body tensed as if he was restraining himself. They were so close now, his body heating hers as his scent filled her senses. He smelled of dirt and travel, of musk and that something that was entirely him. It was a heady feeling to be held like this, his mouth mere inches above hers, her entire body pressed tightly against the length of his. She knew she should be embarrassed, that any moral girl would push him away in outrage but Kaoru couldn't seem to dredge up the will to mutter even the weakest of protests.  
  
With a sardonic twist to his mouth he closed the last few inches separating them. His mouth crushed hers in a punishing kiss that was merciless in its assault. And yet even now it was gentling, coaxing instead of demanding. He nibbled her lips and ran his tongue alone the line of her mouth, silently asking for entrance and when she opened for him he took her mouth as if he couldn't get enough. She was so sweet, so incredibly sweet was the only thought raging through his mind as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.  
  
A small moan escaped her as she felt the evidence of his arousal and it was this and the large hand that was suddenly inside her kimono, caressing her breast that brought her back to reality. Here she was letting this man do whatever he wanted with her body. Dear gods she had been acting no better than a whore! With a muffled sob she tore away, clutching her kimono together where it gaped so wantonly in the front and she stared at him. His breaths were ragged gasps as he stared at her, his eyes intense and dark as he seemed to fight to regain control of himself.  
  
Battousai stared at the woman who had so throughly made him lose control. She stood only a few feet away now, her eyes wide in confusion as she held the edge of her robes together to hide her breasts. And what perfect breasts they were, fitting his hand perfectly and yet he had never meant to touch them. He had only thought to kiss her, to taste what had always been denied him but when she had not resisted he had drowned in the sensual feel of her against him. Every curve had pressed against him, making him burn to be inside her, to drag her down to the hard earth and take her. Even now he was throbbing with unspent passion and yet he would not take her.  
  
This was dangerous and he knew it. She could get under his defenses too easily, too easily trap him in this haze of desire. She was his prisoner and yet he wanted her, now more than ever after that one tantalizing taste. Even now, watching her draw one shaking hand up to her lips to caress them was almost more than he could take. This trip had suddenly taken an interesting turn.  
  
Kaoru's lips still throbbed from his assault and as she ran her fingers across them she knew he watched her and yet she could not meet his gaze. Did he think her wanton now? Did he think her a whore? Anger surged through her at the thought, well she would damn well let him know she was no whore! She could not let him take such liberties again, could not let him touch her again because if he touched her, she truly didn't know if she would have the will to stop him. Gods what had she gotten herself into?  
  
* * *  
  
The morning was bright and cheerful but it did little to brighten Kaoru's dark mood. Battousai had finally called a halt last night, after their little incident, building a fire and even providing fresh game for dinner, little though she'd enjoyed it. She'd been so tired she'd practically fallen asleep on her feet in front of the fire and only made it to her bedroll by sheer force of will. She had placed the simple blanket on the opposite side of the fire from Battousai and though he had offered no protest he had watched her every movement with a kind of brooding curiosity. It was disconcerting to have someone's so complete attention but eventually even his dark presence couldn't fight off her exhaustion and she slept.  
  
And now the morning was here, all to soon for her sore body. Her muscles felt stiff and aching as she moved about their camp site, putting away her gear and packing what little food they had left. Her movements were jerky and sluggish as she shifted between wanting more sleep and wondering where Battousai had gone. He had woken her at dawn and told her to take down their camp and then left. It was now mid morning and still he had not returned.   
  
A small voice said that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. He wasn't there to guard her and all she had to do was follow the same road he had been driving her down for the past three days. It was so simple though she knew she couldn't go home, he would find her there. No she would go to Yahiko. She had sent him off to her friend Tae. She owned a small restaurant in town and had helped Kaoru in the past, had helped her keep going through the long months after her father's death. He would take Yahiko in, she knew, without a second thought. It had nearly ripped her heart in two to send her brother off to seek mercy, even from friends, while she left him.   
  
You could go back to him now, the little voice continued, save him. But even as the notion formed Battousai's words rang loud in warning. 'Don't try to run Kaoru. I'll only track you down. You're mine now and I keep what's mine.' She knew without a doubt he had meant every word, he would track her down and then there would be hell to pay. And yet.... could she let him beat her so easily? Could a few threats break her so easily? No! She was a Kamyia and she would escape this man.  
  
* * *  
  
Stalking low through the foliage Battousai listened to the sounds around him. Intermingled with the forest sounds one would expect were the nicker of horses and the rumbling of men's voices. He had been hunting these men for close to a week, though his progress had been considerably slowed by first the boy and now his sister but he had found them nonetheless. Men groomed horses and repaired armor in the small camp, their manor relaxed but for the wary eye they kept on their surroundings. These men were no fools, they had chosen the highest ground that still offered cover and Battousai had had to skirt several sentries even at this late morning hour.  
  
For a moment he wondered if Kaoru was still waiting for him but then pushed the thought aside. Of course she would still be waiting for him, she had courage but she wasn't stupid she wouldn't try to make her way home through the terrain they had covered. True they had stayed on one main road but they had skirted several battlefields and crossed several warring lord's lands, mostly at night. No, she would wait for him and with that he returned to the task of sneaking into the camp.   
  
* * *  
  
"See that the men are made ready, we leave in two hours." He waved the soldier away, his mind already turned to other things.   
  
"Hello Himura, nice to see you again." Turning around Hoshi came face to face with one of the few men who commanded his respect. He was a man who did what was necessary for victory, a philosophy that Hoshi himself held to. Damn the means as long the ends are met. Though Battousai had made no sound entering and no alarm had been sounded Hoshi had known the moment he was near his camp, the man simply had to much power surrounding him.  
  
"Glad to see you are well Lord Hoshi." Battousai replied as he bowed his head. Hoshi only smiled, the man only showed the barest forms of respect to those who commanded it so easily from everyone else. It was one of the things that hd first drawn Hoshi to him.   
  
"You are moving out?" He asked with one eyebrow quirked in question as he listened to the sound of gear being loaded and animals herded.  
  
"Yes, I have a few matters to see to on my Western border. It seems one of my vassals has decided that he fancies himself lord, I shall have to disabuse him of that notion." A cruel smile slid across his face but Battousai merely shrugged. He was used to his lord's distaste of usurpers. Hoshi liked power and guarded it like a jealous lover but Battousai had to admit he had earned all the influence he had....one way or another. It was that fact that had first led Battousai to agree to Hoshi's offer at employment. And now here he stood, three years later as Hoshi stood on the verge of completing his empire and controlling nearly the entire Eastern section of Japan. He was a dangerous man and all knew it.  
  
"And how were your travels Himura? See anything interesting?" Hoshi's calm attitude didn't fool Battousai, nor his lord's smooth movements as he poured wine from a simple pitcher on his table.   
  
"I was in the South and passed through Aki's lands. His loses were substantial in his battle with both you and his neighbor to the North. He will accept your protection if you offer it." Battousai watched his lord swirl his wine thoughtfully as he sat down and propped his feet up on the battered table.  
  
"I could crush him as easily as offer protection and then eliminate the future threat of rebellion." Battousai recognized his lord's words for the test they were, Hoshi was offering this land to him should he want it. The thought held no appeal, he wanted no household or dependents.  
  
"But you would waste men you need on your Western border."   
  
"True." And with that the subject was closed and Hoshi knew that Battousai was only his man as long a he chose and that neither the promise of money nor land would hold him.  
  
"There is another matter to discuss." Hoshi merely stared at Battousai over his raised cup to prompt him to continue. "When I passed through Aki's land there was a thief who was caught pillaging bodies."  
  
"Well that's what Aki's men get for leaving their dead out."  
  
"He was pillaging your men's bodies." Hoshi's cup came crashing down at that, wine spilling across the wood and onto the trampled floor.  
  
"Where is he?" The question was spoken quietly, ominously. He knew Battousai would not leave such a man behind.  
  
As Battousai opened his mouth to reply the flap to the tent flew out and a tangle of dark green cloth and black hair was thrown down at their feet.   
  
"Here's your thief Hoshi."  
  
* * *  
muhahaha a cliffhanger! leave me a review so i know what you think. thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

hello dear reader. i have but one thing to say about my last cliffhanger.... MUHAHAHA. :::dodges various objects thrown by readers::: hey that was an awesome cliffhanger! but i digress. here my fellow kenshin folk is chapter 3, brought to you by several threatening emails and interesting reviews. i see many of you wish to battousai and kaoru get "more friendly." well fear not! so here is my tiny warning there is a bit of RACY material. nothing that is horrible but you might not want to read it in front of your grandmother. :)  
  
oh and i made this chapter a little longer but if you guys want updates that are anywhere nearly timely, say less than once every few months, i can't make them much longer. i started classes and my teachers seem to have been hand picked from the gestapo but i won't get into that. so my lovely readers enjoy and leave some reviews so i know what you think.  
  
email: bright_eyes_844@yahoo.com (i try to answer every email but please don't leave your address in a review, i reply to those nor do i add you to my mailing list.)  
  
mailing list: yes i have a mailing list for my kenshin fic. i have had one for my sm fics for some time and now i have one for this. send me a request or just email me about this fic and i'll add you. i send out an email when i update to let you know. again please don't ask in a review as it makes it more difficult because you may have misspelled your address or whatever. thanks :)   
  
woo! :::whips sweat from brow::: Now on with the show!  
  
Black Devotion  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 3  
  
Though his façade of easy confidence never fell, Battousai was inwardly seething. The little fool! Did she think that she could just get up and walk away from him and the trouble she had created? Did she think she could just leave it all behind? He knew she had, because there she lay, a mass of tangled limbs which he was now presenting to his lord. Sighing at the stupidity of his prisoner Battousai only stood, staring down at her while she slowly unraveled herself from the mess of fabric.  
  
Kaoru stared up at Battousai's angry face, wary but defiant. Though no emotion flickered across his face, no hint of surprise she knew he had not expected to see her here, had not thought she would attempt to escape him. That little bit of information only made her deed all the more satisfying. Meeting his cold stare through a veil of disheveled hair, Kaoru felt the first flickers of unease. Though he was angry at her disobedience, there was something else in the air, a tension that set the hairs on her neck on end. Turning to look at what had suddenly drawn Battousai's attention, Kaoru suddenly knew what had caused the turbulent emotions permeating the tent. Staring directly at her was one of the most vicious looking men she had ever seen.  
  
Lord Hoshi stared at the girl with a mixture of surprise and rage. He had definitely not expected this girl to appear at his feet like some ragged waif, eyes wide in surprise and shock. He remained stoically silent as she looked her fill of him, he'd always found others reaction to him amusing for he was not an unassuming man. Unlike Battousai's lithe body and classic features he was a large man, his body scarred from battle and his hair graying slightly at the temples. But he knew that what others truly found frightening about him were his eyes; they were expressive and spoke eloquently the violence he had seen and done and would do again. A favorite mistress of his had once told him it was like staring at the devil himself when Hoshi was in a rage. Lord Hoshi used his appearance like he did everything else, as a weapon to conquer.  
  
"So this is our little thief is it?" He words were neutral, showing none of the fury he felt cresting inside him. First rule of war, never show your opponents your anger, cold calculation is much more terrifying.  
  
"So it would seem." Battousai replied with a purse of his lips. He seemed irritated the girl was even there, though he hid it well. Hoshi was just too used to reading others, to diving behind that mask of indifference or bravery to the secrets lying beneath. Hmm, this situation might present some interesting possibilities.  
  
"Why was she found traveling in the opposite direction of this camp, Himura? Surely you weren't going to let such a vicious criminal go?" Hoshi casually sipped at his wine as he watched the girl's pretty face turn white at the implication of his words. This was no seasoned veteran of intrigue, no she was an innocent. All the better, Hoshi mused, it would add a new element to the games.  
  
"Your men simply saved me the trouble of hauling her here. Think I would leave a prisoner alone if escape were possible?" Himura had relaxed somewhat, his stance defensive but Hoshi knew he was subtly probing for weaknesses and only smiled coldly. "I knew your men combed the area for three miles in any direction, when she left she would simply be picked up and brought here. And I would be saved the trouble of dragging a complaining woman across hard country." He was now staring at Kaoru, an open look of irritation on his face that Hoshi could well understood.   
  
Though Hoshi enjoyed women and had a healthy appetite for them, he did not bring them on campaign. A few camp whores were all he allowed at his camps for should they be killed, no one would bring grievances. He had no taste for simpering women demanding he slow the pace or provide them luxuries he found useless on the road. No the comfort he found between their shapely little legs was not enough to offset their trouble.  
  
"I find your use of my men most tiresome Himura. They might have simply taken her, you know. Played with her a little first but most certainly they would have made taken her eventually." Hoshi swirled his wine absently as he watched Battousai's reaction, waiting for any telling signs, but only the smallest flicker of wariness crossed his face. Ahh, Himura knew he was testing him, probing him for weaknesses as well. This was one of the reasons Hoshi had come to respect the man, it was a constant battle between them, both trying to best the other. It was invigorating.  
  
Smiling, Hoshi stared at the girl and then Battousai.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Why should I try to protect the honor of a prisoner, especially one of her crimes?" Hoshi heard the girl gasp in outrage at that but his gaze never left Himura. In truth Himura hadn't known his men wouldn't rape her, in truth it was more than likely that they would have if he hadn't given the order to move out. And if the girl's reaction to his statement was any indication she felt Himura would protect her honor. So he hadn't thought she would try to escape wherever he had left her. Ahh, he'd never intended to bring the girl to him. Interesting.  
  
"True Himura, quite true." Standing abruptly, Hoshi walked over to Kaoru's pale figure. Large dark eyes stared back at him as he reached down and cupped her chin, turning her profile first one and then the other. He felt Battousai tense ever so subtly at his actions and smiled, oh yes this had possibilities.  
  
"Well I suppose there is nothing to be done," Hoshi said as he stepped away from the cowering girl and looked to Battousai. "She has to be treated like any other criminal, she'll be executed at dawn."   
  
He turned then as if the matter were already stripped from his mind, laid to rest in the most obvious of ways. Kaoru was shaken, was this really how things would turn out? She supposed some foolish part of her had been optimistic, thinking somehow everything would work out with fairytale precision. What shit.  
  
"So that's it?!" She could tell her outburst had surprised both men. They stared at her as she clumsily made her way to her feet. "You're just going to execute me?" She struggled a moment, her flailing arms caught haphazardly in the plentiful folds of cloth. "I can't believe this! I come here hoping for a little mercy and you don't even give me a chance to plead my case."   
  
Battousai heard something very much like a growl emit from her throat as she finally righted herself and glared at both men.  
  
"You! This is all your fault!" She screamed at Battousai. Kaoru knew she was screaming like some shrew but couldn't find it in herself to either stop or care. "If you hadn't been so damn sure of yourself and his," she threw her arms wildly in Hoshi direction, "men, I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Gods truth that was a despicable thing to do." Kaoru was truly a sight to behold, her face flushed in anger, her eyes flashing vengeance as she raged defiantly against them. She seemed a storm cresting the horizon and in that moment Battousai wanted nothing more than to tumble her into the nearest bed. A sidelong glance at Hoshi showed Battousai that his lord was in much the same mind.  
  
Anger flared as he watched Hoshi move as if to grab Kaoru and Battousai's hand flew to his sword, the action instinctive. He'd kill Hoshi before he let him touch Kaoru. His lord saw Battousai's subtle warning and subsided his advance, though the wench looked like a temptress standing there, her clothes hanging in a disarray and nearly falling off that delicious little body of hers. Kaoru was blissfully unaware of the seething undercurrents that flowed between Hoshi and Battousai, all she saw was red as rage and fear raced over her. It was galling to have these two men hold her life in their hands when only a few hours earlier she had been so sure of her escape.   
  
"Don't blame me my lady. You took your brother's debt and now you will pay it." Battousai's voice was mild and yet there was something about his words that drew her attention. There was more to this situation than met the eye, something riding restlessly below the surface. Hoshi's eyes snapped from Battousai to Kaoru at that statement.  
  
"Took your brother's debt? What the hell are you talking about Battousai?" Hoshi was boiling with fury at the thought that his best warrior had left the real criminal behind and brought him instead this slip of a girl, though looking at her now as the edge of kimono slipped off her milky shoulder he would be hard pressed to call her a girl.  
  
"Her brother was the real thief. As head of their family she demanded to take his place. I was honor bound to accept the trade." Hoshi could tell from Battousai's clenched jaw and the scathing look he was giving the girl that he had been none to happy about her interference, but Hoshi understood his reasoning. Battousai was a man of honor if nothing else and he would have felt he had no choice except to agree to the girl's demand. Hoshi would have just scoffed at the girl's assumption to make deals with him and pushed her aside while dragging the little thief behind him. He knew her brother had to be young if he had to defer to this girl before him who was what? Nineteen? Twenty?   
  
Hiding his anger quickly, Hoshi smiled amiably at the girl.   
  
"Well that certainly adds a new perspective to the situation, doesn't it." He could see how his swift mood shift confused the girl. Good, he wanted her off balance.   
  
"Exactly what does it change?" Battousai asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed to amber slits. Hoshi was scheming again.  
  
"Well if she didn't herself commit the crime what would be accomplished by executing her?" Hoshi said flippantly as he walked back towards the small, battered table and sat down easily on its scarred surface. His legs sprawled out in front of him, crossed at his ankles, Kaoru thought she had never seen a more menacing man. He spoke too casually about death and power.  
  
"She assumed the crime from her brother." Hoshi nearly smiled at the wary look Battousai was giving him. "So if you don't mean to execute her, do you mean to just let her go?" Now Hoshi would see just how far this game could go and what prizes there were to be reaped.  
  
"No." He looked at Kaoru then, her anger had faded and now only confusion shown on her beautiful face, confusion and fear. "Sadly dear woman you did assume the crimes of your brother but due to the unusual....circumstances here I will make an exception for you. I won't execute you." He saw her sag with relief and did smile then. "I will merely keep you as my mistress, and when I tire of you, you will be given to my men."   
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide in shock. Was he serious? The hell she would become a camp whore, the hell she would become this man's mistress! She would rather feel the cold bite of steel against her neck than that of his hands against her skin. Her body began to flush in anger as everything once again turned red and reason flew out the window. She was looking around for something to kill him with when Battousai stepped forward.  
  
"No." Hoshi's expression turned blank at Battousai's words, he would give nothing away. "If you are handing out women so freely today then I want her."   
  
Check mate, Hoshi silently gloated.  
  
"Ah you want the girl do you?" Looking Kaoru up and down, her eyes once again bright with anger, her milky skin flushed a delicate pink Hoshi wondered if he should not just keep the girl for himself. No, Battousai's continued loyalty was worth more than a roll between the sheets with one sweet faced wench. "I cannot say I blame you."  
  
An arrogant smile crossed Battousai's lips then.   
  
"I have already tasted her charms and I find myself reluctant to give them up." Hoshi raised his eyebrows in surprise at that, ignoring the indignant gasp from the girl assuming she was angry Battousai was speaking of their tryst so openly. So he'd had her, had he. Hoshi had expected as much from the heated looks he kept giving the girl. It had merely played into his hands.  
  
"Ahh yes. I suppose I can contend with the current camp followers though my men will be sadly disappointed to miss out on such a fiery little creature." Standing up he clapped Battousai on the shoulder in an almost fatherly manner though he was only a few years older than Battousai. "I'll make a gift out of her. Enjoy her well my friend, such a body as that was not meant to be ignored." Hoshi ended with a laugh of masculine knowledge.  
  
Kaoru was practically sputtering with rage at this point but one heated look from look from Battousai and she clamped her mouth shut.   
  
"Aye I'll enjoy her plenty. I leave now to the north, to check your camps there." Hoshi nodded and then turned and bowed with mock gallantry at Kaoru.  
  
"My lady I am sure we will meet again." He threw a pointed look at Battousai then. "Soon."   
  
Kaoru merely swallowed her fear and revulsion and nodded in reply. Was this really happening? She watched Battousai bow slightly to Hoshi and then he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, dragging her with him from the tent, leaving Hoshi with a slightly mocking smile on his face. Kaoru barely saw the curious stares that followed the pair as Battousai charged through the bustling camp, a thunderous look darkening his features dangerously. She turned to question him as they crossed into the timberline, disappearing among the trees.  
  
"Don't. Don't say a word." His voice was soft but so cold that even she couldn't miss the threat, nor the fact that his body was tense, every muscle pulled taut as he moved swiftly through the dense undergrowth. This whole situation reeked of anger and frustration and Kaoru knew she had to do something. Digging her heels into the soft earth she pulled against Battousai's hold with little success.  
  
"You can't just drag me across half of Japan." He didn't even acknowledge her efforts to stop, his grip only tightening on her already tender arm. She felt like screaming. "Damn it Battousai, we need to talk about this!"   
  
She nearly slammed into him when he suddenly stopped, dropping her abused arm limply. She watched his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides as she stared at his back, his muscles rippling softly beneath his gi.  
  
"You want to talk?" He asked quietly. "Fine, we'll talk." She stared at him warily. Something wasn't right. Battousai wasn't a man to acquiesce either graciously or easily. Then suddenly he whirled around, a feral look blazing in his eyes and his lips pulled tight in a snarl. Kaoru felt fear slice through her as he stalked towards her, his movements graceful and sure, entirely to predatory. "What, my lady, should we talk about?" His mocking words seemed almost sensual as he continued towards her, her retreating steps barely countering him.   
  
"Battousai w-what are you doing?" Kaoru cursed silently at the waver in her voice but her thoughts were cut short as he lunged for her, slamming her painful against an ancient tree. Delicate pink blossoms drifted down around them, shaken loose by her impact against the rough hewn bark.  
  
"Should we talk about how you nearly got yourself killed? No?" He asked before she could reply. "Or perhaps we should talk about how you enticed Hoshi?" Kaoru opened her mouth in denial of his accusation but Battousai's heated look stopped her. "Still silent little one? Hmm perhaps I have yet to find the topic you wish to discuss." A cruel smile slid across his lips, his eyes turning hot and so sensual that Kaoru felt her knees go weak. "Or," he spoke as his lips hovered a hair's breadth from hers, his breath feathering her face, "we should discuss the fact that I have wanted you naked and writhing beneath me from the first moment we met."   
  
And with that his mouth crushed hers in a savage kiss that was meant to punish. His hand moved to her breast, molding impatiently through the thick fabric of her kimono. When Kaoru opened her mouth in protest Battousai merely swept his tongue inside, taking advantage of his innocent prisoner and her passions.   
  
Both of them were breathing raggedly when he finally pulled back and he felt a smug satisfaction as he stared at Kaoru's flushed face and bemused expression. She felt the same pull he felt, the same attraction that drew him to watch her, to touch her. No matter if she denied it, she felt it.  
  
His eyes moved slowly over her flushed form. Her hair hung in disarray around her shoulders, shining like silk against her milky skin. He felt an sudden overwhelming urge to run his hand through the midnight tresses, to slid them against his skin. His hand moved before he'd even finished his thought, pulling the small blue ribbon from her hair and letting it float carelessly to the ground. He nearly groaned when he finally dug both hands into the ebony silk that had taunted him from the beginning. It slithered erotically through his hands as the scent of jasmine floated up to him, teasing him mercilessly as he pushed himself more fully against Kaoru.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Her shaky voice drew him from the hazy erotic fantasy weaving so seamlessly around him. Gods she felt so good against him. Every curve and hollow of her soft body was pressed against him, her breasts pillowed against his chest. He remembered the feel of them, the firm fullness of them and wondered what they would taste like. Would they be sweet like her lush lips? Gods he hoped so.  
  
"Talking." He murmured absently as he watched her coral lips intently. When her small pink tongue swept out to moisten them, he felt himself go rock hard and knew he'd lost the battle. He captured her mouth in a tender kiss, meant to subdue, to arouse and excite. He felt her resist at first and deepened the kiss determinedly, he held her head perfectly still as he took what he wanted, what he had to have.   
  
Gradually he felt her body relax, accept him, and then her arms slipped shyly around his neck but it was her body's response that nearly brought him to his knees. Suddenly she was a firestorm of passion, her body pliant against his, melting into his muscled form. Battousai couldn't suppress a strangled groan at the first tentative touch of her tongue as passion and desire flared between them. Battousai's anger and frustration had never left, they were now merely channeled in new directions and at from that moment on he knew he had to have this temptress. Here. Now.  
  
Slowly he released his grip from her hair and slid his hands down her lithe body until he reached her waist and then began bunching the cumbersome material, revealing the full length of her creamy thigh. He never released her succulent mouth as he slid his hand up her inner thigh, his control nearly snapping at the feel of her flawless skin. Parting her legs gently he slipped his hand between her thighs, seeking the heat that he would very soon possess.   
  
Kaoru was lost in a haze of erotic desire. She felt hot all over, her body throbbing with some unknown ache. She wanted something, wanted it desperately but she didn't know what. She would surely die if she couldn't make it go away. She felt Battousai drag his mouth away, moving his mouth to her cheek and then nipping her shoulder gently. Kaoru couldn't seem to catch her breath as his hot mouth moved so sweetly across her flesh.  
  
"It aches." She panted as he pushed open her kimono, baring a her breasts. They stood proud and full, erect from Battousai's hot stare.  
  
"I know, sweeting. I'll make it go away, I promise." Battousai breath against her breast as he leaned down to take one in that talented mouth of his. She screamed at the sudden burst of pleasure that shot through her when he laved her sensitive nipple with his tongue.  
  
Battousai was lost. He had never had a woman respond him like this, with such wild abandon. It fired his blood as nothing else and he wanted her as he had never wanted a woman. His slender fingers finally reached his goal, the heat scorching his skin. He captured her gasp with his mouth as his fingers slid in inside her.   
  
Kaoru was as lost as Battousai in the hazy world of desire and yet.... This wasn't right. The thought was like a bucket of cold water and suddenly she saw everything anew. Here was a man who had taken her to be executed, a man who was cold and hard and he was going to take her. In the middle of a forest, only a mile from a camp crawling with men, against a tree. Rage quickly replaced desire as the damning aspects of the situation crashed over her.  
  
Dragging her mouth away from his with a broken cry she gasped when she felt his hand work silently, sending shocks of pleasure through her. No! She would not lose her virtue against a damn tree! She began struggling wildly, pushing against his chest but he didn't move, not a damnable inch.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!"   
  
Battousai was slow to understand what he was saying, his body throbbing with desire, demanding he take the tempting little vixen. He had been in the process of loosening his robes when she had begun to thrash and scream. Wait....scream? Those weren't the moans and pleas of someone lost in the sensual passions of the body, these were the angry threats of a person who raged.  
  
"Nay, sweeting, we have come to far." His voice was hoarse as he moved to kiss her again, unwilling to believe he could come so close to bliss and then be denied. He would not be denied damn it!  
  
"Would you take me by force? That is the only way I'll lie with you." Her words stopped him. He had no taste for rape, he'd never had to use force. In truth women seemed to flock to him, captivated by the mystic and mystery that surrounded him at every step. They sought his bed eagerly and were never disappointed. That this one woman was refusing him was the ultimate irony. The one woman he truly wanted and she wanted him not.  
  
Not true! his mind screamed. She had responded to him with all the fiery passion that lay within that lithe little body of hers. Looking at her now he saw none of that passion, only anger and he knew she spoke the truth. He would have to force her if he took her this day. Cursing savagely beneath his breath he moved away from her, his body screaming at the lost of her body.   
  
She watched him as a frightened doe might a hunter and he smiled at that. She feared him. Good. He watched her pull her kimono together as the bulky material slid down her slender legs and he took a step towards her before he remembered she did not want him. Cursing again he straightened his own clothing and continued to watch her.  
  
She had had countless lovers he was sure. No girl lasted to the age of 19 unwed with her virtue intact. So if she was no innocent then why should he deprive himself? he asked.   
  
"This can't happen again." Her voice was shaky and her eyes downcast but he still saw the blush staining her cheeks. Not happen again? Was she insane?   
  
"Oh but it will, my vixen. You were given to me as my mistress as so you shall be." He smiled as her shocked gasp, but merely lifted his hand to forestall her angry reply. "I will have you hot and wanting. I will give you until we reach Lord Yoshiro's holdings on the northern border to accept that." He eyed her knowingly and then his eyes turned hard. "But accept it you will."  
  
Act as his mistress?! How could the bastard ask that of her? Didn't he know she would fight to her last breath against that. It wasn't until much later that she realized that she had to fight not only Battousai and his bold caresses and erotic kisses.  
  
She would have to fight herself as well.   
  
* * *  
not a HUGE cliffhanger but a bit of a tease. somemore lemony stuff coming in future chapters...scout's honor. sorry for the epic author's note at the head of the chapter but had to get all that out there.  
  
Review! tell me what you think. Should i continue? i don't write if nobody's reading. there, that's my threat of the day. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

I know several of you are probably on the floor right now, passed out from the sheer shock that I, violet goddess, have actually updated. No, you are not hallucinating, this is really chapter 4 of my story. So lets get a few things out of the way before we begin shall we class?  
  
This chapter sets up a good portion of the story but it's not a filler chapter(i hate filler chapters and will rarely use them) so don't just skip it. This chapter focuses mainly on Kaoru and sets up for the major dark, sexual tension and intrigue of the next chapter.   
  
This chapter was 10 pages long on my word processor, two pages longer than normal. I also re-edited this chapter a few times. So if i get even one review complaining this chapter was to short i am moving to tahiti and drinking tropical drinks with colorful little umbrellas in them until i'm old and gray.  
  
also, and i know, just know there will be people who will skip this and email me anyway :::sigh::: such is the price of being a fanfic writer.....this is a Battousai/Kaoru fic. I repeat the pairing is B/K. No other suggested pairings need to be worried about. so for the love off all that is holy don't email me whining about Kaoru "getting together" with someone else and how it's just so wrong. i will simply groan, think you are stupid and hit the delete button.  
  
Mailing list: yes i have a mailing list. if you would like to be updated via email every time i update them just send me an email saying so. be sure to include that you want to be on my KENSHIN mailing list as i have a sailor moon as well.  
  
email: bright_eyes_844@yahoo.com (i usual email everyone who writes me back because i figure if you can take the time to write me, i can take the time to write you back.)  
  
and now enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews in the box!  
  
* * *  
  
Black Devotion  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 4  
Damn sun! It was shining bright and warm in a late afternoon that was, in Kaoru's opinion, overly cheerful! What was there to be so cheerful about? Nothing that's what! Growling silently at the man walking in front of her, Kaoru tried valiantly to suppress the impulse to bean him in the head with her shoe... or a rock she added balefully. Why was he always walking ahead of her like she was a piece of cattle? Grinding her teeth in annoyance Kaoru rubbed her aching neck, cursing that arrogant, ass of a man for her sleepless night.   
  
Battousai was taking his challenge to heart, taunting Kaoru subtly with his body. He had simply sat there, a mocking smile across his lips, as she'd eyed him warily across the fire. She'd been unable to keep from reliving their encounter earlier that day over and over in her head. The subsequent blush had stained her cheeks into the early morning hours, even as Battousai had bedded down and turned away from her. She knew, just knew, he was going to try something. Perhaps climb into her bedroll with her, or undress her in her sleep and so she had sat awake until just before dawn. All her determination to stay alert was useless in the end though, she had been awakened by a grinning Battousai. It wasn't until she followed his wandering gaze to find her robes gaping open and one perfect pink breast peeking out. Her face had returned to its scarlet hue, a color she was beginning to worry was becoming its natural shade, and she had quickly covered her body.   
  
So far the rest of this retched day had followed the morning's cue. She felt like stomping her foot at the futileness of the situation. She was bound to him, forced into his presence every moment. She could ignore his innuendos, she supposed but she knew he would only smile knowingly at her and simply renew his assault. Or she could give in.....the thought was there before she could stop it. Instead of being revolted at the idea, strangely she felt a strange sensation tingle through her body. NO! That was surrendering and a Kamiya never surrendered. Damn it! She was doomed.  
  
Battousai felt the smirk stretch across his lips as he listened to Kaoru's continued mutters. He doubted she was even aware she was speaking. "Ass" and "arrogant bastard" had already popped up quite a few times and the day was still young. Strange, her unsavory language made him feel more like laughing than scowling in disapproval. Battousai supposed that Kaoru's black tongue had been learned by the men her father taught, fighters were not renown for their verbal restraint around women. She was all fire this one. An interesting challenge, but one he would relish.  
  
It was fun playing with her, easily proving his mastery in seduction over her. He knew that she felt threatened by him. Good. He wanted her on guard, aware that he had set his sights on her. She would always be wondering if he would negate on his promise and take her in abandon, on the ground or perhaps by the fire some night. It was that worry that gave him power over her. She would be shocked to know that all his actions had been to teach her a very singular lesson for trying to escape. That he ruled her.  
  
It had been the ultimate irony that Kaoru had tried to escape just when he'd decided that he could not force death upon a woman. Some long dead sense of chivalry prevented it. In the end it was Kaoru herself who had forced his hand in the matter. Ahh but fate, it seemed, did indeed have a spiteful sense of humor. He wondered if-  
  
Battousai's thoughts were cut short as a scream unexpectedly ripped through the hot, summer air. It wasn't a cry of terror but an angry battle cry. A turn in the bend in the endless road ahead obscured the struggle from view, but Battousai could practically smell the sweat and adrenaline of the men.   
  
"What was that?" Kaoru looked around warily, wondering what had made such a hideous sound.  
  
"Battle up ahead. Rebels most likely." It was so nonchalant, so unconcerned that Kaoru whirled around to stare at him incredulously. He could have been talking of the weather or the harvest for all the emotion that crept into his voice.  
  
"And this doesn't worry you?" They were still walking towards this battle and Battousai seemed not to even notice, his step never faltering.  
  
"No. I've been tracking them for some time. They've been active in this part of the country for the last few months....and they've been trailing us for the past few hours."  
  
"Then why didn't they attack us?" He merely shrugged his shoulder.  
  
"Probably saw the same thing I did. Heavy ruts in the road which means a wagon loaded heavily with something, most likely trade goods or money." Kaoru stared down curiously at the road beneath her feet but she only saw a dirt road cracked with heat with innumerable ruts and lines crisscrossing its scared surface. Turning back she stared expectantly at Battousai but he only calmly continued on, absently eyeing the forest around them.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Well what?" He never even looked at her, only continued to casually survey their surroundings.  
  
"Aren't you going to help those people being attacked?"   
  
"No." Kaoru felt like screaming. He sounded as if he thought she was out of her mind for wanting to help innocent people being set upon by rebels that obviously held not a shred of human decency.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" Kaoru's outburst found her the sudden the focus of an unrelenting amber gaze. Her blood froze in her veins as she felt his eyes skim across her face inquiringly.  
  
"Is it so important to you then?" He asked as his head titled to one side. It should have been an almost endearing action but it only made Kaoru feel like a prey caught in her hunter's sights.  
  
"Y-yes." She croaked dryly. How could he make her feel so threatened and yet excited at the same time. He seemed to ponder that a moment, staring at her intently as the wind gently ruffled his ragged hair. He looked so powerfully masculine standing there, one hand on each sword, his body like stone.   
  
Suddenly he was only inches from her, his body taut, his eyes blazing into hers. He gr ipped her hair in his fist as he drew her closer, his lips hovering anxiously above hers. She felt his breathe mingle with hers as she stared at him helplessly aroused. Her body felt liquid, pliant against the hot skin beneath his gi. Was he going to kiss her again? Gods she hoped not, she didn't know if could stop him this time. She felt so hot and languid as he pulled her closer, staring at her intently.  
  
"Stay." The single word was spoken and then he was suddenly gone. Kaoru blinked several times in astonishment. Battousai had never moved, he had been there and then was simply gone. It took a master warrior to move like that. The thought was less than comforting to Kaoru and she rubbed her arms vigorously against the chill that suddenly swept through her body.  
  
* * *  
  
The sounds of battle rang easily through the late afternoon air. The wind was hot and dry as it carried the clash of swords, the cracking of wood and the death of men on its sultry breath. The smell of earth and plant assaulted him as he only continued on, stalking the rebels from the thick shadows of the forest. Ancient trees and vegetation grew to the very edge of the dusty road, shielding his lithe body from prying eyes. Battousai was not surprised or shocked by the scene unfolding before him, on the contrary he was more amused than anything.  
  
Ten men, clad in faded garb, held an potbellied merchant at sword point, demanding something though their words did not carry. At their dusty feet lay several bodies, obviously guards or possibly mercenaries, their throats cut in an ignoble death. A cruel smile slid across Battousai's lips as he watch the rebels continue to threaten the frightened, plump man with little success. The man was clearly to scared to be of any use.  
  
Sighing at the time this endeavor would waste, Battousai bounded from the trees, a battle cry spilling unbidden from his lips. His mind become a hazy red as training and instinct took over. Each man had frozen at the sound of that fierce cry. Aki felt his blood turn to ice as he watched the men around him fall almost as one, until he alone remained to face this demon. He stood, his sweaty hair falling carelessly into his eyes, and stared at the man in front of him. Blood dripping freely from each sword he held, a look of something akin to boredom spread across his face. This man had just kill nine of Aki's best men and his breathing wasn't even labored.  
  
Battousai watched the man try to regain his composure but it was a hopeless task. Sighing in annoyance he grabbed the lanky man by his grimy shirt and pulled him close.  
  
"Listen well. You tell your leader that he has been warned." Aki's eyes went involuntarily to the dead bodies laying haphazardly around him. "Lord Hoshi will not tolerate attacks on his land." Aki's glassy eyes went wide at the name and Battousai smiled in satisfaction. These people should fear Hoshi, they would not live through his reign if they opposed him. "Next time," amber eyes cut through black like ice, "there will be no mercy." With that Battousai dropped the man, stepping back. with a look of menace. When Aki only continued to stand there, staring in bewilderment and fear Battousai took a threatening step forward.  
  
"Go." He growled. Not one to question a reprieve Aki left quickly, stumbling frequently in his haste to escape the icy man. Never had he seen eyes like that. Like death staring back at you. They seemed to look through you, peer into your soul and if they wanted, rip it apart.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Battousai had nearly forgotten the fat merchant who had stood quietly aside through the entire encounter. A snarl of disgust marred his features at the whining voice. He hated merchants, they were entirely too slippery and completely lacking in honor. "I am most grateful to Lord Hoshi." The man fairly oozed subterfuge and Battousai had neither the time nor the inclination to endure the man's presence. So he did what any swordsman worth his salt would do. He punched the merchant and watched, remorselessly, as his fleshy body fell against the ground with a heavy thud. He might have killed the man but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Hoshi. Even this man had his uses in Hoshi's plans or he would never be allowed on the lord's lands.  
  
Muttering crossly about being cheated his due, Battousai walked away. He had already been gone nearly an hour and he wondered what trouble Kaoru had managed to get herself in this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru looked once again to the bend in the road and the battle that was just beyond. It had only been a few minutes since Battousai had left but already she felt anxious, worried that something might happen to him. As crazy as that worry was she could not shake it. No one, not even the mighty Battousai, was invincible.   
  
So engrossed in her thoughts and worries, Kaoru never heard the silent footsteps slowly stalking her, never heard the sword that was unsheathed. She only heard the violent battle cry that rent the still air.   
  
* * *  
  
Battousai knew something was wrong from the moment he turned back towards Kaoru. Something just didn't feel right, it was too quiet, too calm. So he was not entirely surprised to arrive at the spot where Kaoru SHOULD have been only to find her conspicuously absent. Well he didn't see a body or even any blood so she was most likely still alive. Damn this was going to be another delay! Because he was fairly certain that he was going to have rescue his little captive. She was going to have hell to pay when he caught her.  
  
* * *  
  
She was going to have hell to pay when Battousai finally caught her. He would never believe that she hadn't gone willingly when all she'd tried to do since she met him was escape. Sighing dejectedly Kaoru twisted the rope tying her hands in frustration. The rope overly tight but it's rough surface was rubbing her delicate skin raw. She was still enraged that she had been captured by a bunch of foul smelling highwaymen who, she was fairly certain, had no concept of soap or bathing in particular, for that matter.   
  
It had all happened so fast. One moment she had been waiting for Battousai to return and the next she had been attacked. She hadn't even got off a scream...or a punch she thought in annoyance. She wasn't some shrinking violet, damn it! She was the daughter of a sword master. A Kamiya. But she had disgraced her family in the battle, she wasn't even able to put up the most perfunctory of fights. She had been knocked out from behind, a coward's move, making it all the more enraging. If she was going to have been taken it should have been done with honor.  
  
So now she found herself tossed across the back of a obstinate donkey, her hands bound and her head throbbing painfully. She winced as the stupid beast hit a craggy rock and jolted Kaoru against its bony back. She glared at the donkey from her precarious position across its back, her legs and arms dangling on different sides of it's dusty body. She just knew it was jostling her about out of spite. As if to confirm her suspicions the donkey abruptly increased its speed and Kaoru found her head knocking against incredibly solid ribs and her ropes jerked painfully against the welts appearing on her once smooth wrists.  
  
Just as she was about to start screaming at her guards in protest her "steed" came to an abrupt halt, smashing her battered body against bony ribs and nearly tossing her off it's flea infested back.  
  
"What did you do, pick the mangiest, meanest, most obstinate animal you could find?" Kaoru yelled at a passing figure. She couldn't see his face from her less that advantageous position but his stocky build and calloused hands had filled her vision for the past few hours as they had made their way higher into the mountains. A rough chuckle was her only reply as he continued on.   
  
Deciding that she didn't want to meet her fate, good or bad, lay trussed up on a smelling donkey Kaoru began to wiggle determinedly. The animal protested the movement as she knew he would, the foul tempered beast. His stout head wound back and nipped threatening at her dangling arms but she merely glared back and continued to work herself off him. Sliding her body carefully against his rough pelt she hoped to be able to slip easily, if not gracefully, off his back. She should have known it wouldn't turn out the way she had hoped, that would have been just to easy wouldn't it. Instead she ended up unbalancing herself and tumbling headlong over the side of the animal into a heap of limbs and dust. She seemed to be in this situation a lot lately, she mused a bit disgruntled at the thought.  
  
Coughing against the plumb of dust that had been kicked up from her unceremonious fall Kaoru barely noticed that small group of men coming towards her. It was the bandaged wrapped hand that suddenly filled her vision that alerted her to her audience. She started at it warily and allowed her eyes to travel up the bare muscular arm, gleaming appealing with sweat to the smiling face staring at her expectantly.  
  
"Well? I don't bite, missy." Kaoru blushed and jerked her eyes away from his crooked grin but that was a mistake as she found her vision filled with a view of a incredibly sculpted chest. It was heaving slightly as if he had just run or perhaps just come from training. That might explain his lack of shirt and the perspiration dotting his bronzed skin. A husky laugh suddenly drew her attention back to the present.   
  
"Like what you see?" If possible her face went ever redder as her blush spread down to her toes. Oh gods, she been fairly ogling the man. Could this day go more down hill? What was next? An earthquake? As soon as the thought popped into her head she actually braced herself, putting nothing past fate today.   
  
"So are you going to sit there all day or were you planning to get up?" The man asked, his eyes shining with amusement, as he waved his hand in front of her stunned face. "Well?" When she only continued to look at him blankly he sighing heavily and reached down, hauling her petite body up. Kaoru suddenly found her every curve molded to the steaming body of this stranger as he stared down at her questioningly.  
  
"You aren't going to start crying or something now, are you? I have no patience for hysterics." A rush of indignant anger rushed through her. Hysterics! She gets knocked unconscious, kidnaped, hauled over miles of rough country on the back of a donkey and then forced into the arms of a complete stranger, albeit a handsome one, and HE didn't have any patience for hysterics. Oh yes he really ought to be her first concern.   
  
Calmly, with a cool calculation born of wounded pride and impotent rage, Kaoru pulled away from him and pushed her bound and abused hands into his mocking face roughly.  
  
"I promise not to start any hysterics until you fix this." Amused admiration flicked across his features as well as a healthy dose of surprise.   
  
"Ah finally some spirit." He said with a smile as a stern looking man next to him handed him a knife. He quickly slashed the thick rope cutting into her skin. A fierce frown marred his brow as he took in her injured skin and Kaoru's grimace of pain as the rope fell away. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this? She wasn't to be injured." He said swiftly to the man standing next to him, looking guilty as he took stared at the ugly red welts encircling her wrists.  
  
"When was I supposed to tell someone?" Her question jerked his attention back to her. A cool wind whipped up then, fanning her heated body as she let her rage loose. "When I was knocked out from behind? Or perhaps when I was slung across that stupid donkey that has the temperament of a demon? Hmmm? Oh I know, it must have been when I landed in a dusty heap at your feet. How silly of me." He smiled slightly as he watched her temper flair, she definitely had fire. "Now you tell me where I am, who you are and what the hell is going on or heads are going to roll in a very literal sense."  
  
Her eyes blazed blue fire at him, burning like sapphires as his men stared incredulously at her. No one, absolutely no one, talked to Sano that way....and walked away. Each held their breath, admiring her courage but fearing what Sano might do. He had a fierce temper but he would never hit a woman, would he?  
  
"I, my spitfire, am Sanoske Sagara. At your service." He added with a flourish and an elegant bow. "And this is my luxurious home." He pointed towards a large cave opening that flourished with activity as people hurried about doing the mundane tasks of everyday life.   
  
"And them?" She asked with a pointed look towards the people standing around him like stone guards.   
  
"Oh these are my men. We all belong a small group, the Sekihoutai." At her gasp the men chuckled, "ah so I gather you've heard of us."   
  
"You're the S-sekihoutai?" At their nods her face paled considerably. "But you're cold-blooded killers!" She blurted out.  
  
"Ah our adoring public. No, my dear, we are not. We simply don't happen to support the direction Japan's government is going at the moment. Namely into one Lord Hoshi's hands."  
  
"Lord Hoshi? Well I agree with you there. That man is evil." She hadn't realized she'd said the last out loud until the men all nodded approvingly. "Wait a minute Hoshi and...you've been following me and Battousai since we left Hoshi's camp haven't you?"  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Why? What have we, especially me, got to do with anything?" Sanoske actually flushed a little at her question.  
  
"Well you see, you're sort of bait."  
  
"BAIT?! For who?" She was seeing red again and took a few calming breaths in hope of stilling the urge to punch Sanoske's guilty face.  
  
"Battousai Himura."  
  
"You jerk!" All of the men stepped back in surprise at this petite woman started screaming at their leader, all the while approaching him threateningly. "Do you realize what you've done?! Do you? He's going to think I went with you willingly." She only groaned at his confused expression. "I was his prisoner, you moron!"  
  
"Well then shouldn't you be thanking us for freeing you?" One of Sanoske's guards asked, his confusion plain.  
  
"No! I was assuming a debt. It was a point of honor. Now when he catches us, and he will because things could get just a little bit worse, I'll have to deal with his temper. Thanks guys, really." Sano actually winced at her scathing sarcasm but didn't apologize for his actions. He needed to bring Battousai here and this petite fireball was his best bet. He had had his men trailing them since they had left Hoshi's camp and they hadn't missed his proprietary and possessive attitude towards her. Sano knew, even if this girl didn't, that Battousai would come after her and not simply because she was his prisoner. Not that Sano blamed him.  
  
Standing there, defiantly, she looked magnificent. Silken black hair flowing behind her in the hot wind blowing up from the valley and her checks flush in anger. Even her flashing sapphire eyes added to her allure. If she wasn't already staked by Battousai, Sano wouldn't think twice about claiming her. He still might, he mused distractedly.   
  
"Well no used crying over what's been done. Lets get dinner instead." His light tone shook Kaoru from her rage filled triade. Was he actually suggesting they eat at a time like this? Apparently he was because he immediately turned around and headed toward one of the many camp fires set up outside the cave entrance. Kaoru would find out quickly that there was little that could eliminate Sanoske's appetite.  
  
The day had been waning when she arrived and night had descended by the time she sighed happily after a filling, if somewhat plain, meal. She felt drowsy and languid as she laid back and watched the stars fight to appear against the firelight. It wasn't until Sano came up and announced sleeping arrangements that things took a turn for the worse.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you want me to share your bed?! You ass!" And then she flew at him, all her training suddenly reasserting itself as she kicked and punched with the best of them. But her training was with the sword, not hand-to-hand and she was quickly outmatched.  
  
It only took Sano one quick kick to knock her feet out from under her and find herself pinned down by his heavy body.  
  
"Get off me." She ground out. How dare he think she would sleep with him. She wasn't some loose woman, damn it! She was still having that urge to punch him but with her arms pinned against his body she had to stifle it, sadly.  
  
"Now just settle down missy."  
  
"You call me missy one more time and I' going to cut off your -"  
  
"Now, now that's not nice." He was smiling down easily at her and Kaoru ground her teeth in frustration. "Why are you so mad?"  
  
"Well you weren't just asked to sleep with me, how would you feel if you were?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "NO, don't answer that. I am absolutely not sharing your bed. Got that?"  
  
"Yes you are." He was talking to her as if she were a dim-witted child instead of an outraged woman.  
  
"Oh really," she said as she cocked her head slightly, sliding it against the dirt as his body prevented any other movement. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Ah, a challenge! Well Miss Kaoru perhaps you would like to look around." Dark eyes scanned the camp reluctantly. No one seemed disturbed or even interested in what she and Sano were doing and were sitting around various camp fire, chatting and joking together. She didn't see anything that denoted her sleeping in Sano's bed and her eyes told him so when she jerked them back to Sano's smug face. Leaning down slowly he put his mouth to her ear. "See any woman Kaoru?" Her eyes jerked wide, both from the startling intimacy he was initiating and the realization that he was right. She was the only woman here.  
  
"Damn. But that still doesn't mean I have to share your bed. Just tell them to stay away like they have since I've been here."   
  
"Yeah that'll work." He stared at her hard, willing her to understand something that was so far from her usual world. "Listen tonight you are going to sleep in my bed. Just sleep," he assured her when she looked as if to start screaming in protest again. "It's for your protection Kaoru because while these men might act like harmless men, they aren't. These are hard men and I can't be sure that they will leave you in peace tonight, even if I warned them away. You pose to much a temptation."   
  
She stared at him in surprise. Was having a woman around really so rare that these men might fall upon the first they were exposed to? He watched her thoughts play across that beautiful face of hers and smiled softly.  
  
"No, Kaoru. You are the temptation, not simply because you are a woman. You're all fire and beauty and my men have been watching your every move with fascination. You're an exceptionally beautiful woman Kaoru Kamiya and you don't cower. You've got more courage than most men and that's something rare. So tonight you are sharing my bed because I don't want you hurt."  
  
Kaoru spent a few long moments staring at Sano warily, apparently trying to decide if she could trust him. With a resigned sigh Kaoru relented.  
  
"Alright Sano, but if you do anything I'm going to scar that pretty face of yours." She said with smile even though he was fairly certain she was dead serious.  
  
"You have my word. Strictly platonic. On my honor as merciless rebel." There was that ruthless charm Kaoru was coming to know and she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her lips.  
  
"So, are you ready to get off me yet?"   
  
"Well I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable where I am. We could always sleep here?"   
  
"And have me suffocate to death? Ugh you're heavy!" She mumbled as she tried to push him off her, he didn't even act like her feeble struggle affected him. "MOVE!"  
  
"Eager to get to bed are you?"   
  
"Oh shut up, you pervert."  
  
When he finally stood up he gallantly helped Kaoru up and non-so-gallantly began to "help" her fix her disheveled clothes.   
  
"Stop that." She snapped as she slapped his wandering hands away. "Lead the way." She told him with a flourish of her hand towards the other men.  
  
She heard a few lewd remarks as she and Sano made their way towards the cave and his pallet but a few frozen glares from Kaoru shut them up. It couldn't erase the stupid grins off their faces though and she simply had to grind her teeth and hold her tongue. Was that all men thought about? She thought disgustedly.   
  
It was awkward at first, laying in bed next to a person she had only met a few hours ago but eventually exhaustion from the day overcame her. Scooting to the far side of the old but warm blanket Kaoru fell asleep with only a feeling of foreboding prickling the back of her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The night was silent and a chill had worked its way through air even as the last vestiges of summer heat faded. What had woken her? She shifted slightly and froze as she felt two strong and very warm arms encircling her. Her mind, hazy from sleep, noticed only two things. One, she could barely move in the crushing bear hug that was pressing her back to his hard chest. And two, there was a cold sliver of steel only inches from her face. Turning slowly in the circle of Sano's arms, Kaoru turned towards Sano and stared in horror at the sword point resting so easily against the vulnerable flesh of his neck.  
  
Her wide eyes followed the blade to the steady hand casually holding the leader handle. And finally to the grim face and amber eyes blazing with mindless rage. Kaoru felt her breath catch in her throat. She suddenly felt Sano's stir and jerked her eyes to him in terror, fearing he would inadvertently slit his own throat. But Sanoske seemed neither surprised nor perturbed by the fact that a murderous Battousai was staring at him with death gleaming coldly in his eyes.  
  
"I should kill you right now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm going to get hate mail because of that cliffhanger aren't I? It's ok I can handle it. So what did you think? Come on let me know so I feel loved and want to write the next chapter.  
  
Also since I spent the time to write this and tried to find any errors but I am only human just take any spelling or grammer errors with a pinch of salt and please don't email me about them. thank you! so review, review, review because i love feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

You know I actually shocked myself here. I am publishing a new chapter only two weeks after I posted the last. I think this may be a record for me. I finished writing this last night at about oh 3 in the morning....hopefull you can't tell :)  
  
this chapter was about 10 pages so no complaints about chapter length. my threat to move to tahiti still stands people....i love drinks with umbrellas in them, lets not forget.  
  
The next chapter will almost definitely not be out this quickly. The readers of my other fanfics are threatening mutiny if I don't start working on them again.  
  
also i'm toying with the idea of a sequel to this story. i would like people to tell me if you would read sano's story. possible and sano/megumi pairing. or perhaps someone else. give me some feedback on this people. sound interesting? and who would you like to see sano paired with? Not kaoru people....she's battousai's.  
  
well i hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave some reviews in the box... you spoiled me last time so i suppose you're just going to have to top yourselves in review volume this time. :)  
  
Email: bright_eyes_844@yahoo.com (i try to answer every email)  
Black Devotion  
Violet Goddess  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"A bit melodramatic don't you think, Battousai?" Kaoru stared in amazement as Sanosuke proceeded to banter with a man who looked quite capable and even eager to kill him.   
  
"Sanosuke will you shut up!" Kaoru hissed when he opened his mouth to make yet another oh so witty and completely insane remark. Couldn't he tell he was only inflaming Battousai even more? Kaoru swung her frightened gaze from Sano's calm face to the man standing like some avenging angel over them.   
  
Gods but he was magnificent. The thought swept through her softly and unexpectedly. Even as the seriousness of the situation plagued her tired and overwrought mind, Kaoru could not help but admire this man. Every muscle was pulled taut beneath the flowing cloth of his gi, his face a hard mask of violence but it was his eyes that drew her gaze and refused to relinquish it. She loved his eyes, had from the first moment she had seen him across a field of waving grass. Swallowed by the shadows of dusk his eyes had still stood out, glowing as if drawing the last rays of sunlight from a dying sun.  
  
"Oh you're just upset he found us in bed together." Kaoru stared incredulously at Sano's crooked grin and felt her sight go red.   
  
"Why you ass, you pervert! I'm going to cut off your-"  
  
"Are we back to that again?" He asked with a dramatic sigh. "And here I thought we had made so much progress."   
  
That did it. Kaoru forgot where they were, forgot that there was a murderous man standing over them with a gleaming sword. Yup she forgot everything but the need to grind Sanosuke's smug face into the dirt floor. Launching herself at the wiry man Kaoru got her hands around his throat before he could even attempt a defense. Her position, albeit an unwanted one, in the circle of his muscular arms afforded her the perfect spot to launch an attack. She was in the midst of trying to strangle the life out of his burly neck when an annoyed cough intruded on her attack.  
  
"Are you two almost done?" What a sight they must have made, Kaoru thought with a groan. Here she was, practically sprawled across Sanosuke's bare chest, her small hands trying their hardest to squeeze Sano's neck into pulp. Her face was red from anger and a snarl of rage contorted her once delicate feature. And Sanosuke? Well he was staring at her with that damn smile and looked as if he found her trying to murder him in his own bed, while Battousai stood above them the most amusing event of the entire day. It made her want to squeeze all the harder.  
  
"You would have to have a hard neck, probably to support all that freakish hair."   
  
"Hey, missy, lets just leave the hair out of this shall we." With one last hard thump to his chest, Kaoru hauled herself up, disheveled and out of sorts. Her hair was a mass of knots, tangling around her body, as her gi hung half on, half off her slender frame.  
  
"Well no one will ever mistake you for a morning person." Sano's dry voice echoed dully, earning him a hard glare from Kaoru.  
  
"Don't you have to primp or something before you loyal followers can be allowed in your exalted presence."   
  
"Nah, some of us just look this good naturally." Was the smug reply as he plopped back down into the pile of blankets.  
  
"Why you -!" Kaoru sputtered angrily.  
  
"Ahem." The annoyed exclamation caught both Kaoru and Sano's attention and their gazes swung as one to a less than happy Battousai. "Remember me?" There was a wealth of menace in that innocent question.  
  
"Hey Battousai, how's it going? How's the mercenary business treating you these days?" Kaoru actually groaned as she listened to Sanosuke's idiotic banner as he lounged indolently amid a pile of plush blankets. It was a miracle Battousai hadn't killed them yet. In fact why hadn't he made a move towards either of them? And Sanosuke acted as though -. Why those bastards!  
  
"You know each other!"  
  
"It's a small world ain't it?" Sano replied, amused. Battousai looked from Kaoru's angry face to Sanosuke's smirking one and nearly groaned himself.   
  
"We're brother's." Sano cheerily supplied when Battousai only continued to grind his teeth.  
  
"Half brothers." At Kaoru's confused expression Battousai took a deep breath, he hated explaining his family. It made him feel like the like some roadside attraction when people commented over his odd family life. And then there was always the pity. His hands clenched tightly at his sides, he hated pity.  
  
"We share the same wandering, useless father. He had a certain 'affinity' for Japanese women." A silent "ah" was Kaoru's only reaction.  
  
"I guess that explains the hair."  
  
"You and your obsession with my hair. Is it that irresistible?" Kaoru made a curious sound in her throat as she made to stalk over to Sano. "Did you just growl at me? Hmm that's kind of sexy."  
  
"Ugh, Sanosuke, shut up." Battousai was debating whether or not to gag his younger half brother. Sanosuke looked at life like some big joke. Usually Battousai ignored Sano's annoying habit of baiting everyone in hearing distance but his sexual flirting with Kaoru was grating his nerves. He didn't want Kaoru for himself, he assured himself, he just didn't want her mooning over his half brother the entire rest of their journey. He almost believed it too.  
  
"So now that you've got me here in your little cave, what the hell do you want?" Battousai's voice was hard as he slipped his sword back into the scabbard hanging easily at his hip.  
  
"What no 'How are you Sanosuke?' 'How are the kids?'"  
  
"You don't have any children."   
  
"So? It still would have been nice to be asked."   
  
"Sanosuke." Battousai's patience was wearing dangerously thin as Sano knew he had better get on with this discussion before he found himself at the business end of one of Battousai's swords.  
  
"It's business." Sanosuke was suddenly dead serious, the easy grin gone from his face. Kaoru did a double take at the sudden transformation of the affable man that had been sitting easily across from her just a minute ago.   
  
"You could have just sent a messenger, you didn't have to involve the girl." A grin lit up the younger man's face.  
  
"Now, where's the fun in that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru kicked at the tiny pebbles beneath her idly, boredom and anger warring equally as she stared blankly toward the campfire where Sano and Battousai sat, talking quietly. Once Battousai had realized that his brother wanted to talk about "business" they had shooed Kaoru off and then gone to sit beside the fire, feeding dried wood absently as they talked. The camp still slept around them, bodies littering the ancient cave floor as well as the clearing she now sat in, waiting impatiently for the two fighters to finish.   
  
It was a little galling to be made to sit here like a child but Kaoru had little choice in the matter. Battousai had stared at her several long moments, his eyes hard as they swept possessively down her body. "Stay this time. I mean it Kaoru." She knew from his humorless words that he still blamed her for getting captured, even though Sano had already explained everything. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day, she thought as she watched the first rays of dawn stretch across the sky. She hoped she lived through it.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long are you going to leave her there?" Sanosuke's asked with a wayward glance back at Kaoru. She looked like a sullen child, kicking the ground absently as she stared about her. She was obviously bored and none too happy about being excluded from their meeting. That couldn't have been helped though. It helped no one to have a distressed and hot tempered young woman know their plans, least of all Kaoru.  
  
"It's not my responsibility to keep the girl entertained, Sano."   
  
"You aren't still upset with her, are you? I already told you she didn't come willingly." Battousai merely continued to stare into the flickering campfire. Sanosuke felt like hitting the older man with a rock. How was he supposed to get Battousai to admit his feelings about Kaoru if he couldn't even get him to talk about her? He needed a reaction from his stoic older brother, he decided. "She was unconscious at the time after all." Yup, that sure as hell got a reaction.  
  
"Mind explaining that little remark, Sano?" Battousai had fairly growled the question, his face taut with anger. There was that protective menace Sanosuke had been trying to find. Now how far could he prod Battousai without being made intimately aware of the sharpness of either of the wicked blades hanging so easily at his hip? This could be fun.  
  
"Well one of my men decided that he didn't want to deal with a screaming woman, especially since we had to drag her halfway up a mountain." He watch Battousai's jaw tighten and barely suppressed a smile. "So he snuck up behind her and butted his sword handle against the back of her head."  
  
"Is that so?" It was no more than a whisper. Sano watched as dark, amber eyes began to scan the camp sharply.  
  
"She went out like a light." Sano chirped. Enjoying pushing Battousai, hoping he would come to realize just how possessive of that small, blue-eyed woman he really was.  
  
"Oh and which one of your men came up with this brilliant idea?" The question was carefully casual, but Sano wasn't fooled for a minute.  
  
"Now why would you want to know something as mundane as that?" Sanosuke asked innocently.  
  
"You know damn well why."  
  
"Now, Battousai, I'm not going to let you kill one of my men. What kind of merciless, rebel leader would I be then?" Sanosuke's cheeky little reply only earned him a scowl from Battousai.  
  
"The kind that would still have all his appendages." Battousai spoke with a meaningful glare at a certain appendage Sano happened to be throughly attached to.  
  
"Hey let's keep it above the belt Battousai." Ignoring Battousai's angry mutters, Sano continued. "So let's just move on. Are you going to help us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn it. Why the hell not?" Battousai merely raised one russet eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't known that Sanosuke's voice got so high pitched when he was frustrated. He sounded almost whiny.  
  
"You damn well know why Sano, so spare me your dramatic pleas." Sanosuke looked as though some of wind had been taken out of his sails but no less determined.  
  
"You're allegiance to Hoshi is based on money. It's not as if you pledged to the man!" Battousai merely stared at him as if Sano was a dim-witted child.  
  
"My loyalties do not waiver. When they are given, they are given completely. It's a matter -"  
  
"- of honor. I know." Sanosuke had heard this speech before. It made him want to grind his teeth in sheer frustration. Though he understood, and even respected Battousai's overbearing sense of honor, it made things difficult sometimes.  
  
"I'm glad you understand."  
  
"I understand but -"  
  
"Good, then everything's settled. Kaoru and I will being leaving now." Battousai spoke as he rose, his clothes falling gracefully about his lithe frame.   
  
"You could just leave her here you know." Sanosuke's eyes twinkled with mischief, but all Battousai could see was Kaoru in the arms of his younger half-brother.  
  
"No." Battousai's voice was cold as he ground out the single word. Sanosuke held his tongue. He knew his brother was still boiling with jealousy over the state he'd found Sano and Kaoru. Sanosuke hadn't bothered to explain the situation either, opting instead to let his brother stew a little. He hoped that Battousai would eventually realize why exactly it was he was so jealous. It was a slim hope but hope nonetheless.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru coughed despairingly against the dust that was slowly filling her mouth. These late summer months had been dry and the hot winds were kicking up endless streams of dust. Kaoru felt as though she had rolled through a sandpit as dirt had worked its way between every bit of clothing and through every strand of hair. Damn it, she didn't even have enough energy left to curse her captor!  
  
The sun was already fading from the sky, a strangely ordinary end to a tumultuous day. Kaoru had been sitting quietly, albeit perhaps sulking a little, when Battousai had suddenly and unceremoniously announced they were leaving immediately. Kaoru had been completely caught off guard. Hell, she didn't even know where they were going. Battousai had refused to speak to her, except to bark out terse orders. She'd said a short but companionable goodbye to Sano. He was likeable enough even if he was a could be a pervert.  
  
Battousai was walking in front of her, as usual! She fumed. She had tried to start up conversation a few times, hoping she might be able to wheedle out what he and Sano had discussed but her attempts were quickly shot down with withering glares. Even now he was stomping down the road, seemingly oblivious to everything around him, but still willing to throw heated glances behind him every few minutes. It was as if he was afraid she would suddenly sprint off into the surrounding woods. It would be just like him too; holding her responsible for something she had had no control over.  
  
"Damn it. I told you, I didn't try to run away again. Sano kidnaped me!"  
  
"I know." The impatient reply was his only response.  
  
"Then what the hell is the matter with you?!" Exasperated, tired and hungry, Kaoru had reached her wit's end. She was still fuming about how frustrating Battousai could be when she rammed straight into his back. He had stopped at her question but she had been so caught up in the troubles that had been falling on her lately she'd hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Kaoru's voice was hesitant, shy almost. It wasn't because she was embarrassed to ask, it was because of the stony look on his face. He was simply staring at her, amber eyes blazing as his red hair ruffled gently in the hot breeze. A shadow seemed to pass across his face as the air charged with something Kaoru didn't understand.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Uh-oh. It was never a good sign when Battousai's voice turned quiet like that. Where most men might yell or hit when they were angry, Kaoru had learned quickly that Battousai never raised his voice. He didn't have to. One slashing look from those eyes, one warning in that soft tone was enough to stop even the most battle hardened warrior dead in their tracks. This was a man who meant what he said.  
  
Kaoru backed up, uneasy at the strange look blazing in Battousai's eyes. She darted a quick look behind her, wary of being caught against any trees. She sure as hell wasn't making that mistake again. It never occurred to her that Battousai wouldn't need a tree or anything but his body to compromise her.  
  
"Well, my little Kaoru, I'll tell you what's wrong with me." He continued to silently stalk her, matching each of her stumbling backward steps with a sure pursuit of his own. "I keep seeing you in bed with my brother. You in HIS bed. In HIS arms." He grabbed her arm then, pulling her trembling body against his. He was hot she noticed, burning her skin even through their clothing.   
  
"It was for my protection." The words tumbled out. Kaoru could barely think for being this close to him. She was dizzy with the scent of him, the feel of being in his arms. Funny how being in Sano's arms had never affected her like this, she felt about him as she might about Yahiko. But Battousai, there was nothing brotherly about the way she was currently lusting after him.  
  
"I don't care. I told you before, you're mine Kaoru." He smiled sharply at her gasp. "That means no crawling into bed with other men."   
  
"I would never-!"  
  
"Shut up, little Kaoru." He leaned closer then, some of the anger draining out of him as he let himself drown in the sheer pleasure of holding her. Her soft curves were pressed tightly against him, her body melting into his. It was the ultimate forbidden pleasure. She was the woman he was never meant to have. The virtuous woman that his bloodstained hands were never meant to touch. But here she was, and even though he should let her go, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He needed her too much, wanted her more than his very breath at this moment.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up you jerk. I ought to -" Battousai's expert mouth stopped her angry threats. He was surprising gentle for all the lust that was welling up within him, the uneasy desire. He was wooing her, he realized. Brushing his lips across hers slowly, tracing them with his tongue. Gently he bit at her lips, delighting in the shocked gasps. His eyes opened, loving her flushed face, taut with passion.  
  
"Open your mouth, little Kaoru. I won't hurt you." His breath mingled with hers, feathering across her lips softly. It was pure seduction and they both knew it. But they were both to lost in the pleasure of each other to either stop of care. Kaoru's trembling lips opened and the world faded around her. She heard Battousai groan harshly and then take her mouth with a kind of unbridled passion.   
  
Vaguely she wondered why she wasn't scared. Where was her fear? Her anger at being taken advantage of? Her virginal outrage? But nothing seemed to matter but the wonderful feeling of Battousai's mouth on hers. Belatedly Kaoru realized she had snaked her slender arms around Battousai's neck, pulling him against her desperately. She needed to touch him, to feel his body against hers.   
  
She pushed her body shameless against his. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her thighs sliding against his. An ache welled within her, strange and new and yet her body seemed to embrace it. She felt Battousai's arms slid against her back, lifting her against him, moving her body sensuously against him. Instinctively she began to move against him, trying to give her body whatever it was it wanted. Kaoru heard Battousai's breath catch and then tortured moan rip past her. It was that that suddenly brought her to her senses. What was she doing?!  
  
Battousai buried his face in Kaoru's neck, breathing raggedly as he tried to get his body under control. He still held Kaoru but now she was still, tense, as if she realized that the slightest move would snap his control. Part of him was still screaming at him to take her. To push her to the dusty ground and claim her and ease the this torment. Gods how he wanted her!  
  
"W-why did you stop?" Her voice was hesitant and tentative. His breathing seemed almost normal now and the tremor had gone out of his arms.   
  
"Because a moment more and I couldn't have stopped. You could have been beneath me Kaoru. I would have taken you in the middle of this godforsaken road, virginal shyness or not." His voice was muffled against the soft skin of her neck where he was pressing slow, teasing kisses. "Do my words shock you little virgin?" The danger was past but he didn't want her to forget who she belonged to. Kaoru shouted in surprise at the small nip Battousai placed on her neck, but he merely smiled. The small red mark was plainly visible and would serve to warn others away for the moment.   
  
Battousai frowned. Why had he done that? He knew he couldn't bare the thought of another touching her. Hell, he'd almost killed Sano for that very reason. But WHY did he care if other's touch her? He'd never been like this with other women. It never mattered how many came before him or how many after. They were something to occupy the moment, to use and then forget. But Kaoru was different and that was what worried him.   
  
He pulled away from her then. He couldn't stop the rush of male satisfaction and pride at her appearance. Her face was still flushed, her lips swollen and rosy from his kisses. Her hair looked disheveled from the fingers he hand run through it. She looked ravished, he thought smugly.   
  
"Let's go." Kaoru stood there a few moments, still dazed from their encounter. Battousai didn't even look affected she realized. She knew he had been though, she had felt his, his umm... her face blushed crimson at the remember contours of his body and the unmistakable signs of his desire for her. Perversely even though she was embarrassed about her affect on him, she was undeniably proud of it. It was an amazing feeling to know that she was able to arouse a man like Battousai, to know she had a kind of power over him. Such information could be advantageous later.  
  
Was it war then? She opened her mouth to ask and realized Battousai was already some distance ahead of her. While she had been standing there, lost in day dreams, he had continued down the winding road ahead of them. She suddenly realized something as she raced after him.   
  
"Wait, where exactly are we headed anyway?" He looked over his shoulder at her, a crooked grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Why north, Kaoru."  
  
"North? What's north?" He turned back, looking around him carelessly.  
  
"Why the home of Lord Yoshiro. You didn't think I forgot what happens when we arrive at his home did you?"  
  
Kaoru paled at his words. He hadn't forgotten what happened when they arrived there, and neither had she.  
  
She'd become his mistress.  
  
* * *  
  
Heat blared down from the late summer sun in oppressive waves as he wound his way through the thick afternoon crowds. Hoshi sighed in annoyance that soon the months of warring would soon end. He could only continue his campaign until harvest and then the land would become locked in snow. A few, precious months was all that was left to him, he would use them well.   
  
Turning his mind back to the present Hoshi scanned the signs of the local tea and geisha houses for the "Red Dragon." It advertised itself as a tea house but whores and drinks were not an uncommon thing. It was a bit on the disreputable side, a place the law skirted. It was perfect for a meeting he wanted no witnesses to. Or at least no witnesses who would care. The room was murky with smoke, the smell of opium hanging heavy as Hoshi made his way towards the back.   
  
He was meeting a man who served as his informant on the rebel forces. Aki was not a handsome man. In truth his gangly frame and thinning hair, hanging in greasy lanks, created an unsavory picture. But he was a man who's loyalties could be bought and that was exactly the kind of man Hoshi needed at the moment. Aki sat across from the older man as people passed around them ignorantly.  
  
They sat quietly in the small tea house outside Kobe, a place not overly exclusive in its customers nor a place anyone would ask questions. Eyeing Aki's nervous movements about his seat, Hoshi smiled slowly. Reaching beneath his cloak, one he had made sure covered his face, he pulled out a sack heavy with gold. Tossing it carelessly onto the table he asked only one thing:  
  
"What have you learned?" Aki's eyes lit up with the fires of greed as he hastily grabbed the bag, stuffing it safely beneath his own robes.  
  
"They were with the rebels only days ago."  
  
"I already knew that fool. Tell me something that convinces me of your continued usefulness." Aki wasn't fool enough to miss the cold threat of those words. Gulping nervously he eyed Hoshi warily.  
  
"Battousai guarded the girl jealously. Made me wonder what was so special between those thighs of hers. He damn near killed Sano when he found them in bed together."  
  
"Really? Tell me more." Hoshi smiled easily, leaning back he laughed softly. It seemed Hoshi had finally found Battousai's one weakness at last.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Not a major cliffhanger. admit it, you kind of dissappointed, aren't you. don't worry there are more hated cliffhangers coming in the future.   
  
Remeber to just take any spelling errors with a pinch of salt...i'm only human :)  
  
so tell me what you thought! i love reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my darling readers! I know by know several of you are picking yourselves up off the floor from the shock that I have finally updated. Yes it's true this is an all new chapter. But before we begin class a few words...  
  
After readers pleading, growling (yes readers growl) and complaining I finally managed to get this chapter out. I tried not to get frustrated the more shall we say, umm, forceful people got in their requests for an update. Though sometimes I wanted to be peevish and just dump this project all together or scream at certain people that I too have a life, instead I continued on. After climbing my way out of bills and papers and homework I am here. So I better get some reviews people!  
  
Important little note: This chapter was really hard to complete. Taking into account ffn.net's policy on lemons and my own wish to make this tasteful I have compromised on a few scenes in this chapter. If there is a big outcry for a major lemon scene I may lengthen it, but for now enjoy!  
  
onward and enjoy the show!  
  
Black Devotion  
  
Violet Goddess  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The earth was hard beneath his feet, packed liked fine steel from the many feet that had tread across it. Battousai stared resolutely forward, but couldn't stop himself from listening for her footfall, soft though they were. She walked behind him, each step made with depressing reluctance. Each foot dragged before the last with a grim resignation. Damn it all! She was pouting again. Honestly, sometimes he hated women! Kaoru moved from hot to cold, tempting to sullen with the wind. It had been two days since they had left Sano behind, two days of brooding and wary silence. He brooded and she stared at him as a frightened rabbit might a hungry wolf. She was always on edge, always watching him, her eyes clinging to his every movement. It seemed she was finally beginning to fear him. Funny how in the beginning that had been the very thing he had sought, and yet now it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Her fear was something that stung.  
  
He knew there was passion between them, felt it to his very bones. And yet, and yet he wanted more. He growled softly in frustration because what he didn't know what that "more" was. He wanted her, craved her body, her lips, her scent and yet he wanted her laughter as well. He wanted her smiles and tears. He wanted all of her.   
  
And she wanted him.   
  
An arrogant smirk spread across lips sinfully full. He saw it in every look, frightened though it might be, she passed to him. He wondered if half the wariness she felt might not be from the attraction that crackled so strongly between them? Wondered if she might not be fighting herself as much as him?  
  
He had watched her with Sanosuke, had seen the caring beneath every snide insult and scathing remark. An easy camaraderie that she had never shown with him. It was a relationship that was free of the weight of frustrated desires and clashing strengths. But even this knowledge did not hold him secure against the jealousy that emerged so swiftly at the image of her in his brother's arms. It seemed he had a bit of a possessive streak  
  
He tossed a fleeting glance at the young woman walking behind him, wondering how long this could continue. Her silken bow hung limp in the summer heat, wisps of hair clung wetly to skin. Her shoulders were slightly slumped against the weight of her pack as her eyes stared blindly forward. Battousai sighed in annoyance; this had to end, this fear for her virtue. He had wondered at first if she were still untouched, but her every reaction to him had been too sweetly innocent for her to be anything else. Though he cursed that virtue, that one thing that might stand in his way, he still savored it. Something primal inside him, something carnal and dangerous, basked in pleasure that she was innocent. That he would be the first to touch, to taste, to drown in her.   
  
Conscience held no power here, though he felt that same prick of honor that had always guided his life at the thought of deflowering her. And yet it changed nothing. Her voice drew him slowly from his thoughts and he smiled slightly as he heard her mumble something about the "damn heat" and futilely kick at the ground. So she was a virgin, she was still his. And he was tired of this game of cat and mouse, tired of sleeping with her across the fire from him rather than in his arms. It was time this ended. And was there ever a time like the present?  
  
"I have to admit, I'm surprised you're still a virgin." It was said so casually that for a moment Kaoru stared dumbly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
His grin spread wide at her angry question. Nothing like shock value, he mused. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that she now stood stock-still in the middle of the road, gaping at him. Granted it was an old, deserted road but she still made quite a sight.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what the hell you said!" She shouted back. Her cheeks were flushed with color now and she was practically bristling with animosity. This was his Kaoru. "I just can't believe you said it."  
  
"Why not?" He looked all that was innocent as he stared back at her but she wasn't buying into his act for a minute. What game was he playing now? She wondered as she blew at her bangs in annoyance. She felt hot and sticky and she was fairly sure her entire body was covered with at least two layers of dust.   
  
"Because I didn't think you were that much of a bastard." The words were snarled at him as her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. Blue eyes flashing dangerously, Kaoru stood ready for battle, her body rigid with anger.  
  
Battousai merely smiled indulgently and walked carelessly forward.  
  
"My, my, quite a mouth you have on you." He was standing in front of her now, his body tentatively touching hers with every breath. His muscled chest brushing her breasts almost teasingly, making them suddenly feel tight and heavy. What was happening here? How had he once again turned the situation into some sort of erotic sparing? How did he always manage to -  
  
Her thoughts were cut short on a gasp of shocked pleasure when a strong, supple hands suddenly cupped her sensitive breast, caressing it almost lovingly.   
  
"W-what are you doing?" She had meant to sound reproving but her breathy voice couldn't hide the shocking pleasure those talented fingers were giving her. Her gaze flew to his as she spoke and was met by amber eyes gone molten. A strange emotion spilled through her that caused both fear and a strange anticipation to form. There was something so unbearably exciting about it all, so that Kaoru never thought to stop things, never thought to call a halt to something that she had been secretly craving.  
  
"I'm doing what I've been wanting to do since I first saw those pretty breasts of yours." His words might have been crude but the effect they had on Kaoru's innocent body was like fire. Her head fell back helplessly, spilling long black hair down her back as her now forgotten hair ribbon fell silently to the dusty ground. The simple action unwittingly exposing the vulnerable line of her slender throat. Battousai's eyes flared at the innocent invitation, the naive and instinctive enticement. Muttering a curse beneath his breath he bent helpless to that soft skin, raining hungry kisses along her creamy flesh.  
  
"This is wrong." She whimpered even as she drove her small hands into his flaming hair to hold him against her, even as she titled her head to give him better access.  
  
"I know, but it only makes it sweeter, doesn't it?" The words feathered softly across her skin as he seemed unable to stop his sensuous trek.  
  
Kaoru's voice seemed lost in her throat as she found herself only able to moan softly in reply. Her fingers weaving impatiently through his silky hair, holding his close. He moved upwards until his lips brushed her lips tantalizingly as he spoke.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a soft bed and a strong door and lock." He growled. Teasingly he bit her ear as if to soften the his anger and then sighed in something that sounded like annoyance.  
  
"Sometimes the world doesn't know when to just back off." And then he was gone. The hot days seeming oddly cold next to the absent warmth of his body. Kaoru stared ahead blankly her body still rippling in dazed pleasure, her mind unable to grasp that Battousai was no longer next to her. What the hell had just happened?  
  
* * *  
  
Rui sat tenuously against the bark of the cherry tree. He had been perched there for hours, sitting on a thick branch high in the tree, his position obscured by the lingering blossoms of summer. The neglected, beaten road wound lazily beneath him and off into the horizon as he stared at it absently. Everyone had known this was just a perfunctory precaution, this post on the edge of a forgotten and deserted road. What army would trudge through that scarred bit of dirt, with its deep wagon ruts and winding maze of branching trails? None! And his commander had damn well known it.  
  
He was still brooding over his jackass superior and that condescending smile of his, when he had seem them. Two people steadily making their way towards him, a man walking purposely in front of the drooping form of a woman. They had fought and then suddenly they had been locked in a what he could only guess what a lover's embrace. He had stared avidly as the two had practically devoured each other in a lustful quest.  
  
And then the red haired man had suddenly disappeared.  
  
Even as Rui had sat there gaping he felt the prick of steel. The metal abnormally warm from the heat of the day as it lay menacingly against his throat. Funny that when he had joined Hoshi's army he'd dreamed of honor and glory. Even death in the heat of battle at his enemy's sword had honor. Even that had glory in the stories they might tell of his infamous death, of his courageous battle. But never as he had envisioned his life had he though he'd die sitting in a tree watching a dusty, abandoned road. It appeared you couldn't predict fate and her fickle humor.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice hissed softly at his ear. Absently he noted the blossoms that the afternoon breeze plucked float past him even as he wondered if they might not land on his body after this man was done with him.  
  
"Rui." His voice wavered with fear and his skin felt slick with sweat but if he was going to die he would die with honor, that much he could control.  
  
"Well, Rui, since you're sitting up in the middle of a tree, watching a forsaken logging road I'm going to assume you're under Commander Murai. That bastard always was anal about his 'perimeter .'"   
  
  
  
Rui's head jerked around abruptly, nearly forgetting about the steel held so expertly against him, and merely stared blankly at the man behind him. He was met by cold amber eyes that held a hint of anger and definite frustration. Odd for a man who seemed so totally in control of this particular situation.  
  
Battousai felt mild annoyance surge through him at the confused look plastered across the soldier's face. He could already tell this was not going to go smoothly, as if it ever did, he thought acidly. The fact that this nuisance had interrupted his exploration of Kaoru's delectable little body did not place Rui on Battousai's good side. His body would ache for hours still but the frustration that simmered just below the surface was nearly overflowing. He had to get Kaoru somewhere private and soon, for the sake of his sanity if not his body.   
  
Turning his thoughts to the terrified little soldier in front of him, Battousai nearly groaned in disgust. Staring at him Battousai admitted that he was really no more than a boy, perhaps 20, if that. They're taking them young these days, he mused. He supposed with all the conflicts raging that beggars couldn't be choosers when able bodies were needed.  
  
"Lets get this over with." Rui felt his heart skip a beat at those words. Get it over with? Was he going to die now? In a tree of all places? A tree?! Irrational anger flooded through him at that moment. Die he might but not in a damn tree.  
  
"No." Battousai nearly smiled at the determined look on the boy's face.   
  
"No? Care to explain?"  
  
"I refuse to die in a tree."   
  
"Excuse me?" A grin did spread across Battousai's usually hard mouth then. This was the most ridiculous situation he had ever been. Here he was balanced on a branch in the middle of nowhere, thirty feet from the ground, arguing with some boy about death in a tree. It seemed there were still a few surprises left in life.  
  
"I said I refuse to die in a tree." Battousai relaxed his sword and pulled it away from the boy's throat so he could turn and face him.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?" He made no effort to keep the mocking gleam out of his eyes or the grin from his lips but the boy didn't seem to notice either.  
  
"Because there is no honor or glory in dying in a damn tree!" He finally exploded as if Battousai had to be simpleminded not to know.  
  
"Ah so this is about honor and glory?"  
  
"Isn't everything?" The youth asked in all innocence. Battousai merely sighed in exasperation and casually kicked the boy off the branch. He listened to his body thud against several branches before it unceremoniously hit the dusty ground. He slipped his sword back into its sheath as he descended to find the boy's slightly bruised body being hovered over by a tittering Kaoru.   
  
"Oh, he's fine so don't look at me like that." Kaoru had been trying to glare him into the ground, he wondered if he should tell her that that look only made him want to kiss her senseless. Better not if the rigid stance of her body was anything to go by.   
  
"And how exactly did he end up like that?" She asked as she blithely walked over the groaning body to stand nearly nose to nose with Battousai.   
  
"You mean you didn't hear him screaming like a woman as he fell out of the tree?" Battousai asked with that damnable grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Oh don't act the innocent with me. First you run off, presumably to go play in the tree with him," she spat as she pointed heatedly behind her as the boy tried unsuccessfully to sit up only to collapse again. "And then the next thing I know he falls not ten feet in front of me. Out of a tree of all things."  
  
"And?" Battousai watched as those fascinating sapphire eyes of her spit flames at him.  
  
"You pushed that poor boy out of that tree, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't you dare deny- Yes? You admit it?" Battousai stepped forward and bent down just enough to stare eye to eye with his little vixen.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kaoru growled threateningly at him as she moved closer, her lips nearly brushing him.  
  
"Because," she began softly, her eyes flickering between his lips and his eyes, "decent people," Battousai felt his breath catch as her breath feathered across his face and her lips fleetingly brushed his with every breath, leaving the taste of her on them.   
  
"DON'T PUSH PEOPLE OUT OF TREES!" She screamed and pushed him away from her. Battousai merely stood there, his face blank with surprise as she stomped away apparently to help the still groaning boy. What the hell had brought that on? His Kaoru was normally not so tempting, not so blatantly teasing. What had caused that sudden change? Was she beginning to feel safe with him? Battousai smiled at that. More the fool she. Walking up behind her Battousai stared over her shoulder at the body lying on the ground.  
  
"Amazing how all that sound can come out of that delicious little mouth of yours." Kaoru blushed scarlet and opened her mouth to scream at him again only to have protests captured by Battousai's lips. Pulling slowly away Battousai stared into blue eyes gone misty with passion. "Now none of that, grab tree-boy over there and let's go." And with that he turned and started back down the long, winding road toward their northern destination.  
  
Kaoru merely stared after him in blank astonishment for a few moments, her thoughts hazy from there kiss. But with a start Kaoru realized that Battousai was indeed heading on and so ran back to the crumpled, battered body that was still covered in dirty and leaves. She had to say one thing, life with Battousai was never boring.  
  
* * *   
  
It was utter chaos that met them when they finally crested the last rise and came upon the military camp of Commander Murai. Men scurried from place to place with obvious purpose and a feeling of urgency fairly crackled in the air. Kaoru stared around her in awed confusion, watching men hurriedly checking weapons and strapping bits of leather armor onto legs and arm or any bits of exposed flesh. Even to one as innocent as Kaoru it was obvious that this was the scene of men preparing for battle. She felt her mouth go dry at the thought, was she about to be thrust in the middle of a battle?  
  
Battousai felt the bloodlust saturating the air course through him, something he had unknowingly missed these last few months. Hoshi's idea of service was more intrigue and reconnaissance than actual fighting. Now he found the idea of a fight caused his blood to sing out in anticipation. This was what he had been trained for, this was his element. He, like Kaoru, knew that these men were preparing to attack and Battousai smiled at the thought of joining them. With a swift glance behind him he motioned Kaoru to follow him and began to weave expertly through the mass of anxious men.  
  
  
  
Though Battousai seemed at home dodging sweat lathered bodies and the jostling of rushing men, Kaoru was not. Supporting the battered form of the soldier she had learned was name Rui, his body leaning heavily against her shoulder, she tried to follow Battousai's lead. Inevitably she fell behind and ultimately lost sight of that powerful body amidst a sea of soldiers. It was with panic she turned to Rui, holding his arm across her shoulders, only to find him looking just as lost as she was. The boy had barely been coherent the entire time they had been together, the nasty bruise at his temple testament to a lost battle with a few unexpected tree limbs. Cursing Battousai yet again for the arrogant ass he was, Kaoru pulled her burden along and set out determinedly in the direction she had last seen Battousai. Surely it wouldn't be hard to find him, after all this was not a particularly large encampment, just near bursting at the moment.  
  
She should have known there was going to be trouble.  
  
It wasn't long before she garnered attention. At first it was only curious glances and a few ribald remarks but all to soon it escalated. Kaoru had been so focused on simply moving along with Rui and avoiding a collision with anyone that she never noticed their approach. It had been the broad chest that had suddenly filled her view that had finally caught her attention. Kaoru had looked up with dread only to groan when as found herself surrounded by half a dozen very capable looking men, all smiling mockingly.  
  
"What have we here?" The apparent leader asked. He was tall, perhaps six feet, and used every inch to tower over her. His black hair and eyes stood out against the deep tan of a man often out doors. He was not an ugly man, she admitted, but the cruel slant to him mouth kept him from being truly handsome. Black eyes stared down at her, going over her body with insulting slowness and intimacy. It was obvious from his casual, taunting manner that this was a man used to intimidating others and felt secure that no one would stop him. But Kaoru had never been a coward and the Kamiya blood flowing through her veins balked at anyone treating her so basely. Not even Battousai dared to look at her like that. Squaring her shoulders she stared evenly at the man, her blue eyes blazing rage.  
  
"Is this yours?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in question as she motioned her head toward Rui. Their expression as they all looked at Rui's slumped form were comical as they took in his battered appearance. The leader's eyes came back to hers, startled by both her boldness and by the fact that she was fairly dragging one of his comrades next to her.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?"  
  
"Had a falling out with a nasty tree."   
  
"A tree?" A voice off to her left said that.  
  
"Yes," she huffed in exasperation, "a tree. Now do you think you could help me with him? He's damn heavy!" No one moved as they waited for their leader's directions, wondering what his reaction to this courageous, if foolhardy, woman would be. Kaoru felt her heart pound fearfully in her chest but her face remained stoic, determined to give nothing away. She needn't have worried for a moment later a huge grin split the man's face and he laughed.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. You heard the woman, help her with Rui." Kaoru sighed as Rui's heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders and she flexed her arm with a grimace, already sore from lugging the soldier about.  
  
"I'm Kyo." The leader said with a grin and suddenly Kaoru was swept into two powerful arms. She found herself crushed resounding against a rock hard body that made Kaoru blush becomingly. Instead of putting her down as she had expected, Kyo lifted her up to eye level and simply waited. It was few moments before Kaoru found her voice and then it was uncommonly high pitched.  
  
"Umm, I'm Kaoru. Nice to meet you." Kyo only laughed and Kaoru blushed harder. She was still pressed almost intimately against Kyo when she heard that cold voice shatter the air around her.  
  
"Well, we're feeling friendly today, aren't we?" Battousai stared with narrow eyes at the scene before him. Kaoru was pressed snugly against every inch of the hard male body of the soldier. He felt a jealous rage flood through his vein at the thought that someone was touching Kaoru so intimately. His hand itched to pull his sword, absently caressing the hilt in challenge. Kyo didn't miss the small gesture, a mocking smile alighting his lips.   
  
"Hello Battousai." There was definite amusement there but Battousai merely stared ahead, his eyes cold and dangerous.  
  
"You can put her down now Kyo."  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Kyo murmured as he turned back to look at Kaoru's slightly apprehensive face. "It isn't everyday I find a beautiful women in my arms." Battousai ground his teeth as he listened to Kyo's annoying banter. Kaoru watched silently as Battousai's amber eyes disappeared beneath red bangs and the air fairly crackled with leashed tension. And then suddenly Kaoru was sprawled across the ground and Kyo was flat on his back, Battousai standing over him, sword poised threateningly above him. Battousai merely stared at the bigger man now lying so unceremoniously at his feet with grim satisfaction shinning in his eyes.   
  
It was a strange scene; Kenshin's lithe, short body standing victorious over Kyo lumbering size. Kaoru might have laughed if fear hadn't seized her throat. Kyo wasn't a fool, he knew what Kenshin's display had meant. He was stating his claim on Kaoru and they would have to deal with him if they ever touched Kaoru. Kyo merely smiled at Kenshin, his face covered with dust. Kenshin nodded in understanding and then gracefully sheathed his sword and walked to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru had watched the whole scene from her sprawled position in the dirt. It wasn't until she felt Battousai's strong arms around her that she shook herself out of her shock and stared at the enigmatic face of the man carrying her. It seemed etched of stone but one look from those blazing amber eyes told her eloquently that Battousai was raging. The arms that held her were like steel but they didn't hurt her as they made their way quickly to the edge of the camp, towards an unremarkable white tent set slightly apart from the neat rows of countless similar tents.  
  
Battousai entered the gloomy interior, Kaoru still held tightly in his arms, and made his way towards a pile of blankets and furs tossed haphazardly in the corner to form a pallet. Battousai eased Kaoru down, sliding her along his lean body, his eyes closed involuntarily as if to savor the feel of her. Kaoru stared up at him as her feet touched the soft fabric of the pallet, her blue eyes wide and curious.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Where you are going to stay until I return." He turned to go then, releasing her reluctantly from his grip.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" She flew after him, her small hands clutching at his arm. He didn't turn to face her, he merely stopped at the door and stared straight ahead.  
  
"To war."  
  
* * *  
  
The storm had been raging for hours, lighting a darkness that had long ago spread its inky wings across the sky. Kaoru sat huddled in the corner, staring sightlessly at the cloth walls, watching at the striking silhouettes of lightening slashing across the night. The rain thudded endlessly against the roof but Kaoru found no solace in its normally soothing rhythm. Her entire body felt on edge, her mind wrecked with images of bodies and war. He had gone to battle.  
  
Battousai had left her this afternoon and blithely walked away to join the forces that had been marching out to attack rebel forces encamped just north of them. She hadn't said a word, too stunned to move and so he had pulled his arm from her numb fingers and walked away. His red hair catching the sunlight like blood before the tent flap had dropped and hidden him from her tortured blue eyes.  
  
She sat now, huddled amid the tossed remains of her pallet, her skin pale as she gnawed worriedly at her lips. He had been gone so long. Was this normal? What if something had happened to him? How would she deal with the prospect of never sparring with that exasperating man again? Though she was a trained swordswoman she had never felt the rigors of war, had never sat behind while other's fought for their lives. For her, fighting had been something to be done only as a last defense, more a principle than something she used with any frequency. She felt her body clench in denial at having to kill another human being, of having to look in their eyes as the life slowly drained out of them. For all her warrior's training and understanding that in battle lives were lost, Kaoru was not a killer.  
  
Strangely enough her thoughts wandered briefly to Yahiko. She had thought about him little these past days and she felt guilt flood over her. Truly he should have been utmost in her mind since it was his actions that had catapulted her into their situation. Perhaps it was because she knew he was safe and well fed, if probably chafing under the guidance of Megumi, their doctor and friend. A free thinking woman who had had a few run in with various rebel groups early on, Kaoru knew that Megumi would protect Yahiko with her life. Indeed the woman had told her so when Kaoru had shown up on her doorstep, bedraggled and desperate and pleaded for her help. Megumi had only raised one black brow and pulled Kaoru into her arms, her eyes shinning with understanding.  
  
She could even now imaging the chagrined expression on Yahiko's face as she made him clean out the house or do some detested chore. But he would bear it and in the end he would sleep at night safe and secure. That knowledge had comforted Kaoru as nothing else could have in this troubled time. Perhaps it was the thought of the danger that Battousai was in that drew her mind to her younger brother, made her dwell on his secured safety, made her long to hold him in her arms and soothe his fears.   
  
A sudden and overwhelming urge to hold Battousai in her arms, as she might Yahiko, assailed her without warning. Her arms fairly ached to drawn his body next to hers, to run her fingers across his skin and know that he was still alive, still whole. The image of sliding her hands across his hot skin suddenly turned to something darker, more erotic as her pulse began to speed up. She could almost feel the muscles that would bunch and pull as she traced them, could almost feel the lips that would grasp at her passing fingertips. Could almost feel....  
  
She opened her eyes on a bright burst of lightening only to see Battousai standing before her, his body outlined harshly by the jagged light. His clothes clung to that lean body as rivulets of water slid ceaselessly down. Darkness returned abruptly but Kaoru could still see those amber eyes, shining like molten gold. Thunder boomed distantly as the rain continued to pelt endlessly against the roof, but Kaoru heard none of it, her eyes riveted to the man before her. There was something different about him tonight, his body was tensed, like a sleek cat ready to pounce.   
  
Random slashes of lightening displayed fleeting glimpses of his body as he continued to stare at her unblinkingly.   
  
"Battousai." Was that breathy whisper her voice? Her heart felt as though it would rip from the feeble confines of her body as she sat staring at him, helplessly watching him. He cut a dangerous, compelling figure, his body outlined by stark flashes, his robes clinging sensuously to a body honed like steel in the fire of battle. Kaoru wet her lips nervously, sensing some change in the air, some difference in their relationship that was not tangible and yet very real.  
  
His hands hung loosely on the hilt of each sword, his fingers sliding absently along the leather hilts, slowly tracing their smooth surface. But his eyes, his eyes never left her. They saw her rapid pulse and her soft, wide eyes as they ran over him and his own breathing grew ragged. Battousai tried to calm himself, tried to tell his body that he could not take her now, not while the scent of battle still filled his senses but he knew it was useless. The blood lust was still running strong in his veins, still singing to seize today what might be lost to tomorrow. It was a siren call he was helpless to deny. And so he did what any man possessed of the frailty of humankind would do.   
  
He went to her.  
  
Kaoru opened her arms like a lost child offered the world, with a sense of wonder and inevitability that drove the fear from her body. His wet clothing soaked her own but she never felt the chill that should have slid through her body. His hand were rough as they tore at her clothing and his own but she never protested, her lips instead clinging to the feverish onslaught of his. It felt as though the storm had moved inside her body, that it now raged endlessly beneath skin that was suddenly burning and sensitive. She cried out at the first feel of his skin against her, in wonder at the new feelings running dizzily through her body at the caress of his callused palm against her tender flesh.   
  
Battousai drew a sharp breath at the feel of her silky skin laid bare to his whim, to his touch. She was warm and soft beneath his fingers as he slowly drew fingertips down her bare back as he drew off robes that bore the tattered evidence of his feverish grasping. It had been so long he, mused, so long since he had felt this. This tender acceptance. Oh there had been bodies, bodies that had, in the dark, feed a need he had never been able to deny but it had never been like this. He had never craved like this, had never wanted her lips on his skin, her hands running across his flesh like this. And yet now he did, now he wanted tenderness and violence all at once where always he had wanted selfishly for pleasure.   
  
Distantly Kaoru heard the clatter of metal as Battousai's swords fell to the ground, thrown hastily away. It was the feel of her flesh messed with his as he drew open his robes and pulled her inside and her breasts were meshed against the muscles of his chest. Her gasp of pleasure mixed easily with his tortured groan and further with the thickening tattoo of the rain. Almost in a daze Kaoru reached up, her fingers sliding through rain slicked hair to remove the small leather strip that pulled his hair into that high style that was the signature of fighters. She sighed blissfully as that crimson hair fell down, soaked and slick it felt like heaven as she drew her fingers through it, pulled it towards her and drew back to slid it across her breasts. It was decadent and forbidden and so addictingly sensual that virginal Kaoru had suddenly turned wanton and it was lovingly delicious. Kaoru only smiled at Battousai's stunned look of pleasure and drew him forth, pulling her handful of hair and met his lips with hers.  
  
Gasping for breath Battousai let the kiss turn demanding with intent. He couldn't let her go now. Gods help him, he could never let her go.   
  
* * *  
  
12 pages, three more then normal so no complaints. So did you like it? let me know with reviews.  
  
Note: The next chapter should be out soon but don't expect light speed on this. I have several exams coming up but I will try to be faster than this pervious time. Promise!  
  
HELP: at the moment I'm looking for someone to help me with how to upload files to ffn.net with formatting intact. i.e. italics. email me with any help. 


	7. Chapter 7

We meet again. I know most of you thought I had dropped of the edge of the world but really my classes had just started back up again at college. After writer's block and burn out from writing one mind numbing paper after another (honestly how many ways can you dissect some long dead existentialist writer anyway) I am finally bringing to you chapter 7. A few things before we begin.

I have chapter 8 started but no promises. I will not even be turning on this computer for anything other than essays and papers through the middle of May as this is crunch time for school. Right now all my profs seem to be of the mind that more papers are good papers.  
  


Also the lemon scene is on hold indefinitely. It's just to hard at the moment to get that out. Eventually I'll write it and post it and the angels will sing and so forth. Until then use your imagination because last chapter was my lime scene.  
  


Ok so enjoy and leave me some reviews. It only took seven months but here we go.   


(This chapter has been revised for grammar and spelling. I hadn't realized that my computer didn't save the edited version. Sorry but all errors should be fixed.)  


Black Devotion

Violet Goddess

Chapter 7

The ground was soft beneath his feet, seeming to groan and bow beneath his weight. The rain had started just after sunset, though the sky had long ago lost it's luster. Now even the feeble moonlight was lost behind the veil of angry clouds that clung so fiercely to the evening sky. Lightening, jagged and broken, flashed threateningly across the sky, forcing fleeting glimpses of a field littered with bodies. 

Water tinted red from battle swirled absently around his feet as he trudged on, past the outflung arms and twisted faces of the dead. Amber eyes, bright with bloodlust, shone eerily in the rainy darkness. A snarl revealed briefly on a face twisted with rage and then darkness again and only those eyes remained, staring through through you. Sweat and rain mingled on his skin, his hands slick as he skirted those who had fallen. He never glanced at their faces, instead stalked ever forward. He knew battle, it had been in his blood too long not to know that some of the fallen were those he knew, others strangers. And yet he could give them no pity, no grief for his soul was numb to them. The scent of battle was too strong now and everything else was simply pushed away into a darkened background. 

He heard someone cry hoarsly behind him, a sword through the stomache he thought. A harsh death, painful and slow. But he never stopped. He was looking for him, ever looking. And then he saw him. The slick of lightening off metal, the curse of men as bodies and swords collided. A feral grin spread across his face as he adjusted his grip. 

Finally, he breathed, finally.

* * * 

He jerked awake suddenly, his muscles tense even as he reached for his sword. The blade lay beside the bed, abandoned but not forgotten in passion. It was then he felt the shift of the body lying next to him. Kaoru was held firmly against his body, her head resting trustingly against his chest, her raven hair billowing around him like sable. Almost reverently he reached down and ran hands that had, for so long, only known a sword through that black silk. Interlacing his fingers he stared at the strange contrast that stared back at him. Coarse against softness, brutal against gentle. He cursed silently and crushed her hair in his fist, strength against weakness. 

The night still lingered on the edge of dawn, the air still and silent.The world lay silent as the first fingers of dawn slid across the sky. Black tinged slowly to blues and violets. Fires, long abandoned, lay as smoldering coals while the burr of summer insects hissing through the air lay as a quiet background to it all. It was times like these, the early mornings that usually haunted him, when the past flooded back, drowning him The quiet, the peace that seemed to hang over the world always sat oddly with him. He had never understood peace nor the lingering need people felt for it. His life was wrapped irrevocably in battle, in the conquest of the fight. 

Absently he ran his fingers across the smooth skin of his lover's shoulder. She lay beside in him in a sprawled tangle of limbs and hair, a worn blanket wrapped loosely about her. She sleeps like the dead, he mused. No, like an innocent, a voice in his mind shot back. Someone who did not have the echos of screams to wake them nor the feel of steel to chill them. No, Kaoru was an innocent but how long would she remain so if she were to stay with him? He had acquired many enemies in his life. It had never troubled him overly much before but now- now he had her.

So fierce, his Kaoru, so ready to take on a world she knew so little about. She never questioned what might lie in the shadows, or lurk just beyond sight. He was not granted that sweet ignorance. Too long he had been that dreaded thing that brought fear to the eyes and death on a quick breath. He had stood, blade drawn and stared into eyes that grew dark with fear and then blind in death.

They still haunted his nigh, those nameless faces, pale and lifeless, that swam through his dreams. Their eyes always staring at him, through him, him in mute accusation. Cold lips frozen in screams that even now echoed - 

"Battousai?" The sleepy question drew him from his dark thoughts. Even in sleep, he mused, she still seeks to protect. Warmth flowed through him at the thought. It had been so long since any had sought to protect him. 

"Go back to sleep. It's still early yet." Her answer was to nuzzle against his side, her breath hot against his skin. A smile spread sweetly across a face so foreign to the expression one might have been forgiven for staring. "Go back to sleep," He repeated against her hair. "I kept you up most of the night and if you don't stop that you won't be getting any more rest this morning." 

He felt the smile against his chest where she had sprawled herself. 

"Oh really? I think I could suffer being a little sleep deprived if . . . " 

"If?" One flame colored brow rose in question. My, but wasn't she just full of surprises this morning?

"If you made it worth my while." He laughed at that. A totally unconscious act that caused Kaoru's breath to catch in her throat. Amber eyes turned liquid with mirth as full, sensual lips captured Kaoru's suddenly undivided attention. It was the first time she had seen him laugh. Not smirk or mock but actually, boisterously laugh. She felt her heart freeze and then melt in her chest. 

"Well then I suppose - "

Suddenly he froze. Every muscle tensing, turning his grip to steel around her. Eyes narrowed as he stared at the doorway to their small tent. Kaoru's eyes followed his but the space was empty, everything quiet.

He felt them the moment they had entered the camp. They had not made a sound, had not disturbed a single blade of grass or broken a single twig. They wrapped themselves in stealth and confidence. They were good . . . but he was better. He slipped his hand across Kaoru's mouth to silence her and slid from beneath her, naked but for the sword held casually in his hand. His fingers slid absently along the hilt, caressing the worn leather. He shrugged into faded pants that had been thrown so hastily on the floor only a few hours before. With a small gesture for Kaoru to stay put he disappeared out the small door.

And was gone.

* * *

The earth was cool beneath his feet, the grass still holding dew that would vanish beneath the punishing rays of the summer sun. But now it clung to the earth and his skin. The ground was muddy from the rain, a myriad of footprints crisscrossing through it. He moved easily around it, more a reflex than anything else. No need to give these intruders any advantage. 

His breath was even as he stalked through the camp, the snores and movements of those in the tents were loud in the predawn silence. He passed the sentries with ease, their eyes trained out to the trees ringing the small encampment. His feet made no noise as he circled the encampment, tracing the intruders' path. There were four of them, traveling lightly which meant they were planning on getting in and getting out without notice. But what were they planning on doing while they were slinking around his camp? Wreck havoc on Murai's little army? Possibly. Kill him? Probably. That brought a smirk to his mouth. They wouldn't be the first or the last to attempt it.

Moving faster now he swung past a tent, its canvas walls bowing lightly in the wind, and finally caught sight of them. They clung to the fading shadows with a skill that had Battousai's eyes narrowing. These weren't mere rebels, even well trained rebels. This had the taste of money and the assassins that it could hire. Covered in black from head to toe, their swords were secured to their back in the signature black sheaths of the Onis. The Demons. They spread out across several feet and slunk forward, toward an apparently random tent. It took only a moment to realize it was no random tent though.

It was his.

* * *

Kaoru felt the chill slither down her spine. Pulling the blankets tighter around her body, she stared where Battousai had disappeared. What the hell was going on? He had just zipped out with nothing more than a stay-here-or-else look and left her sitting here naked. The ass! Angry heat replaced the cold worry that had been coursing through her. Tossing the blankets aside she grabbed her gi and dressed with quick, furtive movements. How dare he just traipse off and leave her with no explanation. Damn it, if there was a fight she had just as much right to be there as he did.

Oh how her hand itched for her bokken. The feel of strong wood beneath her fingers and the sting of impact in sparring. But even though she had longed to bring it, even secretly, with her she had known that prisoners didn't carry weapons. Even prisoners who were assuming debts of others.

Sometimes it is better to just meet a threat head on. With a determined gleam Kaoru looked around the tent for some kind of weapon. Sadly it was woefully lacking in anything that even came near, so instead she grabbed the small pan Battousai used every night for cooking. It was a pitiful thing and not likely to due much damage but it was something at least. Pan gripped tightly in her hands, she emerged from the sun-bleached canvas to an unusual sight. 

Battousai stood alone, his eyes narrowed toward the lingering shadows of night. His face was like stone, expression melted from its hard surface. Until he saw her. She never knew if she made some sound, a gasp perhaps, or if he had just felt her, but suddenly she had the full intensity of that amber gaze on her. Icy calculation slipped away when he saw her. Fear slithered across gold. Fear? In all the time she had known him, she had never seen fear in those eyes. What could bring fear to Battousai?

And then she knew. 

She felt the metal slide silently against the fragile skin of her throat, as silently as the feet that had approached her. Her gaze slid to the side to view the black clad face that now rested beside hers. She could not even see his eyes for they were trained only on Battousai. 

Battousai stared on, anger raging through his blood. He ignored the fear filling him at the sight of that sword held so casually at Kaoru's throat. He knew the threat the assassin was making. Move and Kaoru was dead. Battousai never doubted that sword would be drawn across her throat if he took a single step forward. These men did not make idle threats, nor did they consider their own deaths too high a price to pay. 

They circled him now, their swords at the ready should he attempt to attack. They knew his identity and were taking no chances. Their precautions were justified but even Battousai had his limits. He could not take down so many well-trained fighters, not if he expected to find Kaoru alive at the end of it. Frustration welled within him and his hands tightened around his sword. He saw the Onis tense and watch him closely. Though they held Kaoru, they knew he could always ignore her life and simply kill them. Anxiety thickened the air as each man weighed their options.

It was a strange sight, two fighters so exquisitely trained, so steeped in death staring silently at each other in the weak light of first dawn. Strange perhaps but there they stood, each unwilling to break away, to back down and concede defeat. To those of their ranks to surrender was unthinkable, better an honorable death than an ignoble life. Kaoru could feel the blood pounding in her veins, her body was taut as her gaze darted from one man to the other. Well hell, this just wasn't going to end well.

She felt a husky breath slither across her cheek. A laugh, she supposed, from the shadowy man behind her. He pulled the sword just enough for a thin sliver of blood to slide down her throat and then he shifted as if reaching for something. Kaoru noticed this all absently though for she was watching, entranced as Battousai eyes met hers for the first time since this silent war had begun. She was powerless to look away from that stare, those amber eyes filled with so many things. Anger, fear, and something so primitive it made the breath freeze in her throat. 

And then a flash of red sped past her and landed skillfully at Battousai's feet. Mud slurped at the impacts and clung to the polished metal.

Battousai regarded the dagger lodged in the earth at his feet dispassionately. Secured to the hilt was a sliver of red silk rope that curled around a small piece of parchment. Slowly, deliberately he leaned down and plucked the weapon from the ground. The weight of metal felt foreign to his hand for the first time in him life. Even as his mind raged against the situation, he forced himself to examine the blade. The dagger was exquisite, even now he knew a valuable weapon when he saw one. The detailed metal work etched along the short hilt and even along the thin blade bespoke of countless hours of labor. This was not some random knife meant to intimidate, this particular weapon had been chosen with care. His eyes narrowed as he saw that the random curving lines blended into a single stylized dragon that swam its way from hilt to blade as it spewed fire toward the silver tip.

His eyes flew to the man who dared to hold Kaoru and slid involuntarily down to the thin line of blood even now soaking the top of her simple blue kimono. His hands tightened until they turned white from the strain but he made no further move but to stare coldly at the swordsman. 

"A gift from an admirer."

He merely nodded and then slowly slide the paper from its coil of rope. The parchment was heavy and thick between fingers that were uncommonly steady. A single name stared back at him written in a bold, black script.

"Three days." The words echoed sourly. Then they were gone, Kaoru with them. Between one breath and the next they had taken the one thing that had ever mattered to him. 

The paper crumbled slowly in his fist and then fell lifelessly to the hot summer wind. Dawn was breaking as he turned and walked away, he would gather his thing and then he would seek the one thing he knew far too much about. Vengeance.

There on the ground sat a tattered square of paper with only a few letters scattered across it. A single name that seemed so innocent. 

Sagara.

* * *

Kaoru was never quite sure what happened. She only remembered the world going dark though she was conscious. She could be thankful for that she supposed. She had been knocked out enough times and kidnaped in her time with Battousai that he might think she considered this a pleasant past time. In truth it took her a few moments to realize that she had been blindfolded and seated on a horse. At least she was upright this time, though the uneven gait of the beast made riding less than a pleasurable affair. 

Tentatively she touched her tongue against the gag that had been so quickly stuffed in her mouth. With this too, she felt she had had more than her share of intimate dealings with. Her hands were tied before her to the front of the saddle and forced her to lean forward slightly or have her arms wrenched from their sockets. This kept her constantly off balance which she was sure was her captors purpose in tying her in such a way. Someone who had to concentrate on keeping from falling head first off a horse is hardly in a position to cause trouble or try to escape. It was deceptively simple. Damn them.

After what seemed like hours on the stupid horse, Kaoru was hauled none too gently from her perch and trust into some kind of enclosure for she no longer felt the hot wind upon her face. She was covered in sweat and dirt, her kimono was slick with perspiration in several places. She knew she must look awful and she could personally attest she smelled that way. So it could be forgiven if her mood was not the best when she was slammed down into a hard wooden chair and grunted out to stay put. Neither her blindfold nor gag were removed. For added effect her hands were bound behind her back to make resting against the back of the chair impossible.

"Well, well always a pleasure to be graced by such beauty." The voice was smooth as a demon's and Kaoru froze in her struggles against her bonds. Two cool hands efficiently removed her gag and blindfold though she kept her eyes tightly shut as if to ward off the reality of that voice.

"Hoshi." The name was a mere croak against her dry lips but it carried all the dread that had welled up within her at the sound of his voice.

"I'm flattered you remember me." A mocking smile slid across full lips that seemed to always carry a cruel slant. "Because you made quite an impression on me. It's not everyday one is invaded by a tempting little captive spitting fire." Cold eyes gazed appreciatively at the form revealed by her now clinging kimono and Kaoru felt a chill snake through her.

"What have you done?" 

"Done? Why what I always do. That which serves my goals best." At her confused expression Lord Hoshi merely laughed softly and drew the back of his finger softly across her cheek. "You, my lovely little hellcat, will be the rope that I use to tie Battousai to my will."

He moved away from her then to a small table in the corner and poured a glass of wine from a leather pouch laying beside a cup of beaten silver. The smell of rich red wine filled the small room and Kaoru felt her mouth go dry. She had had no water since being taken and the piece of cloth so unceremoniously stuffed in her mouth had resulted in her mouth feeling like cotton. To see Hoshi sip delicately at the fragrant brew was torture but she would die of thirst before she would ask for one drop from that bastard.

He walked back to her and paced before her, the cup held carelessly in his fingers.

"You see Battousai is not a man who's true loyalty can be bought. Oh he is faithful enough, to a point. Gathering information and dispatching a few key individuals who stood in my way but always he has refused to eliminate certain groups. This strains my patience considerably as I find these wars tedious. How many seasons must I tread across farmers' fields and siege keep after keep? A few shadowy visits and these infernal wars would end and I could take my rightful place." Hoshis's face was flushed red in anger and his hand now clutched his goblet tightly.

"My rightful place." Kaoru didn't think he was even aware she was there anymore. This was obviously something that had driven Hoshi for years and she doubted any words she could offer would affect him. So she remained silent and listened with a sense of morbid curiosity as he continued to pace.

"But he would never bend to my wishes. There was always the fear that at any moment he could walk away and never look back. He cannot be bought so maybe he can be threatened." He stopped abruptly and turned to her then. "That's where you come in. You see I sent him a little ultimatum. Follow one simple order or forfeit your life."

"One simple order?" She forced the words out past a throat gone tight with fear.

"Yes he just has to rid me of a single person." Kaoru waited for him to tell her who but he merely took a leisurely sip of wine and regarded her with amusement. 

"Who?" He smiled at her question, clearly anticipating and enjoying her fear.

"Sagara, Sagara Sanosuke."

Kaoru felt the world narrow around her as Hoshi's word echoed dully in her ears. A scream welled within her as she stared at him in horror. Did he know what he was asking? That Battousai kill his own brother. Gods, she was going to die.

* * *

The small room smelled of sweat and stale liquor. It wasn't particularly large nor clean but he supposed it served its purpose. The blade felt heavy in his hand as he approached the prone figure lying so quietly on the small futon. Absently his fingers traced the elaborate designs on the metal beneath his fingers but his hand remained steady, determined. 

Battousai moved forward on silent feet, his breath soft in the cramped room. A flair of red appeared above the threadbare blanket that covered his brother's form. His lips quirked faintly at the sight of two cumbersome feet hanging off the edge of the futon. A tall man had quite a time finding a suitable place in Japan but this was not why he had come. His face turned hard as he stood over his brother, taking in the slow rise and fall of his chest. The soft hiss of his breathing even as he held the dagger above him, suspended but the tips of his fingers. 

And then he let it drop.

Sanosuke woke with a start at the sharp crack that sang through the air. He was met by the sight of a fierce blade only inches away, the moonlight sliding across the deadly metal. 

"Well hello to you too, Battousai." The dry voice rang with annoyance as Sanosuke shifted to stare at Battousai. "Dramatic as always I see."

"Only around you Sanosuke."

"So glad I bring out the better qualities in you. I always knew - What happened?" Sano stared intently at the ravaged face only half revealed before him. Battousai seemed to flow from one shadow to the next as he stalked about the room, his feet silent even now. 

"He took her."

"He?"

"He." Battousai growled back. He felt the now familiar rage boil through him.

"Ah. Hoshi. Will he kill her?" That question had been racing through Battousai's mind for the past 19 hours. The exact amount of time it had taken him to retrace Sanosuke's steps and find him here. He felt cold now, as though ice were crawling through his veins.

"Yes." The word hung heavy in the stale air. Yes, Hoshi would kill her without a second thought, without remorse or regret. He would flick his wrist and the one thing Battousai had even valued, had ever truly wanted to protect, would be taken away from him. 

Sanosuke did not miss the clenching of Battousai's fists. This from a man who never showed emotion, who would never think to give that advantage to another. It gave him an idea of just how much he had come to care for Kaoru.

"Demands?" Sano knew enough about Hoshi and men like him to know he planned out his every action, every move meticulously. He would not have risked Battousai's wrath for some trifle thing.

"Just one." Suddenly Battousai's breath was upon his face, his eyes staring intently into Sano's own and a certain dagger place squarely at his neck. But he merely smiled.

"Ahh, my death. How completely unoriginal." Battousai growled at his easy manner before dropping the dagger into Sano's lap. "He is testing you."

"I know that!" He hissed as he whipped away and began pacing again.

"He knows we are brothers."

"Half-brothers."

"Fine, he knows that we are HALF-brothers." 

"Obviously." Sanosuke smiled wryly at his brother's dry reply. 

"So," Sano asked as he absently twirled the knife, "you going to end my 'miserable, wasted, useless and so on' life?"

"I might if I thought he would let her go. Hoshi isn't an idealistic or foolish man, he knows that once I have Kaoru back, I'm going to kill him. He's testing my limits. If I kill you, he will just throw another name, another person before me. Always holding Kaoru as the bait."

"A shitty situation all around." Battousai merely raised one eyebrow in disdain at his brother who was now avidly watching the dagger twirl about. Battousai snatched it away from him and buried it in the wall. Sano gave a pained look. "Damn it Battousai! That hag at the front is going to charge me for that. She already watches me like I am going to make off with anything not nailed down."

"Smart woman." 

"Hey, that was one time. And that vase would have brought a nice price."

"It was an urn if I recall and it had the patron's mother's ashes." Sano grimaced.

"Well I obviously did know THAT at the time." 

"Would it have stopped you?"

"Well- hey I thought we were trying to figure out what to do about Kaoru. You just can't leave her with Hoshi." Battousai moved to stand before the small window, pushing the rickety shutters open. Rain pelted down, splashing along the muddy ground.

"No. He'll kill her." The words were laden with the frustration and anger running through him. He would not let Hoshi have her. 

"So what are we going to do?" Sanosuke asked as he slipped from the warmth of his bed and began to look for his clothes. They had to be around there somewhere.

"We're going to do the only thing we can." 

"Oh really?" Sano's voice was muffled as he burrowed under various blankets in such of his gi. "What's that?"

"Go to the one man who can equal Hoshi." A muffled curse was heard from Sano as he pulled his gi from beneath his futon (how exactly it had gotten there he wasn't sure) and stared at Battousai.

"Well shit."


End file.
